<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't stop staring at you by Olivehouis, Tainamoniques</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180275">I can't stop staring at you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivehouis/pseuds/Olivehouis'>Olivehouis</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainamoniques/pseuds/Tainamoniques'>Tainamoniques</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bipolar Disorder, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivehouis/pseuds/Olivehouis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainamoniques/pseuds/Tainamoniques</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todas as manhãs, ao entrar em sala de aula, o olhar de Neil vai rapidamente até a cadeira ocupada por Aaron Minyard. O loiro, que se transferiu no início do ano letivo, raramente conversa com alguém da turma, e sempre que fala algo, é sobre as aulas. Ninguém sabe nada sobre ele e claramente ninguém nem quer saber. Em algumas manhãs, quando Neil o observa, ele parece estar cansado, preocupado, e justamente nessas manhãs é que ele sempre pareceu mais instigante, mais interessante.<br/>Como alguém poderia parecer, de um dia para o outro, ser outra pessoa?<br/>Neil tem uma teoria, mas ele se recusa a dividir com mais alguém por ela parecer extremamente absurda: Aaron não é uma única pessoa. Sendo mais específico, para Neil, há alguém exatamente idêntico a ele que assume seu lugar de tempos em tempos. Ninguém nunca suspeitou de nada, mas nem todos reparam tanto no garoto loiro quanto Neil faz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Minyard &amp; Andrew Minyard, Andrew Minyard &amp; Renee Walker, Betsy Dobson &amp; Aaron Minyard, Betsy Dobson &amp; Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day &amp; Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day &amp; Betsy Dobson, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd &amp; Neil Josten, Neil Josten &amp; Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten &amp; Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten &amp; Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten &amp; Mary Hatford, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick &amp; Aaron Minyard &amp; Andrew Minyard, Stuart Hatford &amp; Neil Josten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. observador</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando o despertador toca, só estico o braço em direção ao celular e desligo ele. Estou acordado há alguns minutos, esperando. Nunca sei o que eu espero, mas faço isso há tanto tempo que já se tornou parte essencial dos meus dias.</p><p>	Desde a infância, sempre fui considerado como alguém “peculiar”. Eu observo, analiso e percebo tudo. E além de ser desse jeito, dizem que não tenho a capacidade de filtrar meus pensamentos. Percebo que ser desse jeito afastou inúmeras pessoas da minha vida, mas eu simplesmente não me importo o suficiente para me esforçar para ser diferente.</p><p>Cruzo os braços e os coloco por baixo da cabeça. Minhas pernas cruzadas na altura do tornozelo. Desse jeito, observo o teto do quarto e as lascas soltas de  tinta. Nem lembro de um momento em que o meu quarto esteve em um estado melhor. Nem o quarto e nem a casa, na verdade.</p><p>	Quando eu era criança, costumava ligar para o estado em que nossa casa estava. Sempre pedia por uma cama que não fizesse barulho todas as vezes em que eu me mexia, ou por um guarda roupa que tivesse portas. Sempre pensando em mim mesmo, e nunca no coletivo ou em minha mãe. Ela trabalhava o tempo todo e nunca era o suficiente nem para nossas despesas, então me dar móveis “bonitos e novos” estava fora de questão. Quando ela ficou doente, eu precisei assumir algumas horas na farmácia do nosso bairro. Essa era a única forma de continuarmos tendo dinheiro para as despesas e dela ter os remédios de graça.</p><p>Por motivos como esses que eu me afastei de Allison e Seth, pois sabia que para eles a minha falta de dinheiro sempre foi uma questão que causava desconforto; ao mesmo tempo que para Matt, causava solidariedade. </p><p>Eu nunca quis solidariedade.</p><p>Eu queria amizade. E nada que pudesse dar condições a ela. Por isso, os observo à distância.</p><p>Enquanto me arrumo para a aula, penso em outra pessoa que costumo observar diariamente. Aaron Minyard. Ele é um garoto que se transferiu há pouco tempo, e que depois de passada a novidade de um garoto loiro e mais velho entre as meninas do nosso ano, ele se tornou invisível. Gosto de pessoas invisíveis, pois elas sempre têm coisas a contar que ninguém mais se importa. Mas eu me importo. Não que o eu me importar seja importante para ele.</p><p>Na maior parte do tempo ele parece ser uma pessoa sem emoções, como se tudo ao seu redor na verdade apenas o incomodasse e não fosse capaz de cativar sua atenção. E em outros dias, ele parece cansado e preocupado. </p><p>No início, essas diferenças de humor foram bem sutis, pois todos possuem seus momentos de preocupações, então não foram nada demais para mim. Mas, aos poucos, começou a ficar evidente que a pessoa que simplesmente não demonstrava nem interesse na frente dos colegas não poderia ser a mesma que expressaria preocupação - agindo como se estivesse ali apenas por estar. Detalhes como a maneira como se senta, ou o olhar direcionado aos professores foram coisas que me fizeram suspeitar de que havia algo acontecendo.</p><p>Nos 3 meses desde o início do ano letivo, reparei em pelo menos 6 vezes em que o Aaron não parecia ser o Aaron. É, eu sei, posso estar sendo louco. Tenho teorias, é claro. Uma mais absurda do que a outra. </p><p>Uma das teorias que eu mais gosto é a de que se tratam de duas pessoas. Ela é a minha preferida pois poderia ajudar a explicar porque em alguns dias ele é simplesmente apenas mais uma pessoa a se observar no mar de alunos e em outros, ele é alguém que desperta em mim coisas que eu nunca havia sentido.</p><p>Ao ir até a escola, é nisso em que penso praticamente todas as manhãs. E assim que entro na sala de aula, olha diretamente para a cadeira sempre ocupada pelo garoto Minyard. Ao ver que hoje ela está vazia, meu coração fica levemente acelerado e minhas mãos tremem. Quando sento em meu lugar, fico olhando para aquela cadeira vazia sem conseguir nem reparar em todos que entram na sala de aula. E nem no professor começando a aula.</p><p>- Desculpa o atraso - a voz ofegante e alta vinda da porta é a única coisa que me tira dos meus pensamentos. Instintivamente, sorrio ao ver Aaron chegando. E meu sorriso aumenta mais ainda quando reparo que se trata da versão dele que eu prefiro. A versão que tem um olhar preocupado e que, como sempre, apoia os cotovelos na mesa assim que se senta e abaixa a cabeça, colocando as mãos entre os fios loiros e sempre bagunçados.</p><p> </p><p>Me pergunto como ninguém mais parece notar que esse não é o mesmo garoto sentado entre nós ontem. Não tem como ser a mesma pessoa. Não tem como essa pessoa ser a que sempre sente com a postura reta, anotando tudo no caderno concentrado na aula e com os cabelos alinhados. A versão do Aaron que estou vendo agora parece que está tendo que lidar com todos os problemas do mundo e lutando para manter o controle. Essa versão me faz querer não só observar, mas participar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. estufa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esse capítulo é do ponto de vista do Andrew.<br/>Gatilhos: violência, transtorno bipolar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Aaron saiu com o seu humor “estável”, voltei para minha cama e me afundei nas cobertas. Minha noite foi cansativa e longa demais. Ter que adaptar os meus horários em função de como meu irmão está nem sempre foi fácil, mas desde que saímos da casa da nossa mãe, tem sido praticamente impossível. Também não é nada fácil nos manter sendo apenas eu que posso trabalhar, e em horários bem esporádicos. </p><p>Aaron é, como Nicky costuma dizer, um trabalho em tempo integral. E realmente, ele é. A qualquer momento do meu dia eu posso ter que largar tudo para ir atrás dele. </p><p>Quando éramos adolescentes “normais” e vivíamos com nossa mãe, ela costumava dizer que ele só fazia tais coisas para chamar atenção, e não por ter algo a mais. Eu mesmo, inclusive, só tive noção da gravidade quando ele foi internado e conhecemos a Bee. Ela foi a psiquiatra responsável por atendê-lo e explicou para mim e nossa mãe o que ele tinha.</p><p>Quando ouvimos o termo utilizado, cada um teve uma reação diferente. Ela riu, dizendo que isso só poderia ser uma piada muito mal feita, pois ela não tinha criado nenhum filho para ser fraco desse jeito; e eu pedi por todos os detalhes e informações que ela poderia me dar. Senti que pela primeira vez eu estava realmente entendendo o meu irmão. </p><p>Eu sinto que nunca vou ser capaz de entender a mente dele, ou de entender o que ele sente, mas cada detalhe que eu aprendo, cada cuidado com ele faz com que eu fique um pouco mais perto disso.</p><p>Aaron e eu somos gêmeos, e não há ninguém no mundo que poderia ser para mim metade do que ele é.</p><p>No ano anterior, éramos veteranos e aquele deveria ser o último ano de nós dois. Eu pensava em faculdades, mas Aaron pensava em como a vida só se abria para mais complicações ainda. </p><p>Nossa mãe de nada ajudava, pois toda vez que ele faltava à escola por estar na fase depressiva, ela gritava e ficava violenta. </p><p>Aaron não conseguiu se formar, e eu o tirei daquela casa na primeira oportunidade que tive. Nosso primo, Nicky, ofereceu que ficássemos em sua casa, pois ele costuma sempre viajar pra Alemanha por conta do seu emprego. Graças a ele, não precisamos nos preocupar em ter dinheiro para o aluguel. O tratamento de Aaron já custa mais do que sou capaz de pagar.</p><p>A mudança foi só de bairro, mas parece que foi muito mais do que isso. Desde que saímos da casa da nossa mãe, não a vimos ou soubemos dela. Legalmente somos adultos, pois temos 18 anos, e ela não precisa mais se preocupar com os dois “filhos ingratos” - nas palavras dela, claro.	</p><p>Durante o ano anterior, Aaron conheceu um garoto e eles se aproximaram bastante. Kevin foi muito importante em todos os eventos dos últimos meses, e ajudou mesmo quando não havia necessidade. Dividimos nossos dias para sempre ter um de nós disponível para o Aaron. O irmão gêmeo e o namorado. Formamos uma dupla e tanto.</p><p>Quando os dois se conheceram, fui contra. Acreditava que havia perigo nessa proximidade, pois em algum momento Kevin partiria o coração do meu irmão e isso poderia destruir meu irmão de um jeito que eu não seria capaz de fazer melhorar.</p><p>Mas, aos poucos, Kevin e Bee, juntos, me fizeram perceber que não preciso melhorar ou consertar alguma coisa em meu irmão. Ele não é quebrado. Ele é capaz de tomar as próprias decisões - desde que esteja estável e fazendo o tratamento, coisa que garanto que sempre esteja fazendo.</p><p>Sem conseguir dormir novamente, fico deitado tentando me esquentar ou forçar o sono a vir de todo jeito. Mas meu celular toca, e sempre preparado para ser uma emergência, atendo no segundo toque. </p><p>É o Kevin.</p><p>- O que aconteceu? - Para ele me ligar a essa hora, provavelmente algo ruim.</p><p>- O Aaron, ele…</p><p>Percebo pelo seu tom de voz, que ele está chorando.</p><p>- Kevin, onde ele está? Está machucado?</p><p>- Ele está preso.</p><p>Ah. Porra. Preso de novo? </p><p>- Você consegue me explicar? - Coloco a ligação no viva voz, e enquanto conversamos, saio da cama para trocar de roupa. Minha tentativa de dormir já era. </p><p>- Parece que ele invadiu a estufa de uma casa que fica no caminho da escola. Ele disse que era só para pegar uma flor pro namorado, que ele não estava vandalizando. Mas eles não acreditaram. </p><p>- Ligaram para você? - Tanto eu quanto ele somos seu contato de emergência, para o caso de coisas como essa acontecer. Sempre sinto frustração quando ligam primeiro para o Kevin. Sinto necessidade de sempre ser a pessoa que vai cuidar e resolver os problemas do meu irmão.</p><p>- Sim. Assim que chegaram na delegacia. Eu expliquei que ele é bipolar, e que deve estar em surto. Querem que alguém vá lá buscar ele. </p><p>- Eu vou.</p><p>- Não, você precisa assumir o lugar dele na escola. Por favor, confia em mim. Eu busco ele e trago para minha casa. - Me sento na cama, tiro a ligação do viva voz e levo o celular a orelha. </p><p>- Kevin, cuida bem dele. Por favor. E me liga se acontecer qualquer coisa. </p><p>Desligo o celular e saio correndo, por ver que já estou atrasado para a aula.</p><p>Ensino médio. Não gostei nem quando eu era obrigado a isso, então agora muito menos.</p><p>E saber que vou precisar ficar horas em salas de aula enquanto meu irmão está em surto só me deixam mais nervoso ainda. Em momentos assim eu fico feliz de que agora eu confie no Kevin, pois sei que com ele, nada de perigoso vai acontecer com meu irmão.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esses dois primeiros capítulos é para dar uma noção de o que vem por aí.</p><p>No meu perfil do twitter vou sempre dar informações sobre os próximos capítulos e quando forem publicados: @moniquestjosten</p><p>Espero que tenham gostado!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. mente cheia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando finalmente as aulas terminam e eu estou livre desse inferno chamado escola, guardo o caderno na mochila preta básica (Aaron tem duas iguais, para garantia nos dias como o de hoje em que eu preciso assumir o seu lugar por conta de uma emergência), e vou rapidamente até o estacionamento do supermercado próximo à escola. Meu carro está me esperando, e em questão de minutos estou indo em direção à casa de Kevin.</p><p>Até o local em que deixo meu carro tem que sempre ser bem pensado nesses dias. Aaron nunca vem de carro, portanto, chegar de carro em um dia e nos outros não, poderia chamar um pouco de atenção. Além disso, preciso sempre evitar ao máximo falar com qualquer pessoa, pois um detalhe mínimo pode comprometer a nossa jogada.</p><p>Não sei se quais seriam as consequências caso a escola descubra que fazemos isso, mas aposto que não seria algo muito bom. Meu irmão não pode reprovar mais um ano e eu não quero continuar aqui, preso nessa cidade. Quero que nós dois juntos possamos ir pra faculdade, ter uma vida longe do inferno que é essa cidade.</p><p>Além disso, eu tenho medo de o que pode acontecer ao Aaron se ele sentir que fracassou novamente. Ele não lida bem com fracassos e nem com a ideia de fracassar, e todas as vezes que algo assim aconteceu, é na sua segurança em que ele descontou.</p><p>Enquanto eu passei horas sentado em salas de aula, fingindo prestar atenção e anotando coisas da aula, eu só anotava as mesmas coisas no caderno: a pergunta “o que vou fazer com o meu irmão dessa vez?” e uma lista de coisas que preciso fazer assim que estiver com ele.</p><p>Sempre que coisas assim acontecem, gosto de olhar para meu irmão, conversar com ele e ver como ele está. Não sou especialista, mas não confio em quase ninguém para dizer que ele está bem. Kevin é o namorado, e mesmo que confiando nele para cuidar do meu irmão, não confio nele para entender o meu irmão. Quero ligar pra Betsy, pedir ajuda e deixar ela decidir os próximos passos. É nela em quem eu realmente confio.</p><p>Não sei se eu aguento decidir mais alguma coisa. Preciso de ajuda.</p><p>Quando estaciono em frente à casa de Kevin, procuro pela cópia da chave da casa no porta luvas. Ao entrar na casa, fico em silêncio e ando diretamente até o quarto dele. </p><p>- Oi - me apoio no batente da porta, cruzando os braços na altura do peito. Kevin e Aaron estão deitados na cama. O quarto escuro iluminado apenas pelo brilho fraco da televisão. Aaron não se move, continua deitado na barriga do namorado, ganhando carinho no cabelo sempre muito bem arrumado.</p><p>- Oi - Kevin tenta sorrir, mas percebo que ele está se controlando para não chorar. </p><p>Ver o quanto Kevin está esgotado me faz ter medo. </p><p>Desde o início fiquei preocupado com como essa relação poderia fazer mal para meu irmão, que esqueci que Kevin poderia sair machucado dela também. Sei que Kevin ama o Aaron, mas se ele decidir que não aguenta mais, o meu lado egoísta vai me fazer odiá-lo. Odiá-lo por deixar o meu irmão para que eu lide sozinho.</p><p>- Meu amor - Kevin fala em um tom de voz suave para meu irmão. Aaron continua com os olhos direcionados à televisão. - Eu vou preparar algo para nós comermos. Seu irmão deve estar com fome. Eu logo volto. </p><p>Cuidadosamente, ele afasta meu irmão, o fazendo deitar em cima de um travesseiro e ajeita a coberta em cima de seu corpo. Kevin dá um beija na têmpora de Aaron e arruma um pouco dos cabelos bagunçados. Quando ele se afasta da cama em direção a porta onde estou, ele está sorrindo, mas ao chegar no corredor, o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios e seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas.</p><p>- Cozinha. - Meu tom de voz é firme e baixo. Seguro seu braço e ando com ele até a cozinha. Fecho a porta, para abafar mais ainda o barulho. - Pronto, agora você pode chorar por 2 minutos. Depois disso, nós dois vamos conversar sobre tudo isso. Só 2 minutos.</p><p>E ele chora. Por 2 minutos. Por 5. Por 10.</p><p>Por todo o tempo em que ele chora, estou parado à sua frente, olhando. Quando Kevin finalmente normaliza a respiração e passa a mão pelas bochechas, secando as lágrimas, me afasto e vou até a geladeira ver o que tem de comida.</p><p>- Me conta o que aconteceu - peço, enquanto tiro duas travessas de comida e coloco um pouco do que tem nelas em um prato para esquentar. Ele se senta de frente pra mim, na bancada da sua cozinha chique. Kevin é rico pra caramba, por seu pai ser um treinador famoso. 	</p><p>Ele conta que de acordo com o que Aaron falou para os policiais, ele estava indo pra escola quando reparou que a porta da estufa de uma casa estava aberta e ficou curioso. Ele entrou, olhou para todas as flores que tinha e escolheu uma que o Kevin talvez fosse gostar. E nisso, ele esbarrou em uma mesa, derrubou alguns vasos que quebraram. A dona da casa, ouvindo alguém na estufa, chamou a polícia e trancou a porta. Ele ficou preso lá até que a polícia chegasse. Quando o encontraram, ele estava sentado no chão, tremendo, nervoso e chorando. Só ficava repetindo o nome do Kevin.</p><p>Quando tentaram o nome dele ou telefone, ele chorava e pedia para não ligarem para o irmão. Falava que o Kevin não iria ficar decepcionado. E foi assim que Kevin foi chamado para buscá-lo e eu não.</p><p>Fiquei em silêncio enquanto Kevin falava, e continuei assim por mais alguns minutos.</p><p>- Você se importa de eu falar com ele sozinho? - Ele nega com a cabeça, e fica sentado. Vou até o quarto, e ele ainda está deitado do mesmo jeito. Me sento onde antes Kevin estava deitado e dou um aperto leve em seu braço, para chamar sua atenção. Aaron deita com a cabeça em cima de minhas coxas.</p><p>- Você foi no meu lugar? - Sua voz é baixinha, sem emoção.</p><p>Ele sempre fica desse jeito após um surto psicótico. Fico feliz do surto dessa vez ter sido invadir um lugar e não se machucar.</p><p>- Fui. Não teve nada de importante hoje, não se preocupe. </p><p>- O mesmo de sempre, então. - Ele dá uma risadinha.</p><p>Eu não rio junto.</p><p>Não suporto sua tentativa de humor para me fazer não ficar triste ou preocupado.</p><p>- Vou ligar pra Betsy. </p><p>- Não me interna, por favor. </p><p>- Ok. - Eu respondo, porque não quero o internar, e porque não quero que ele pense que estou desistindo dele.</p><p>Aaron tem medo que as pessoas se cansem dele, e estou o tempo todo, sempre, tentando mostrar que ninguém mais vai desistir dele. Preciso que ele acredite em mim, pois a Betsy costuma dizer que isso vai fazer diferença no seu tratamento - ele não vai melhorar ou ficar estável se acreditar que ninguém se importa que ele fique estável.</p><p>Eu me importo. E Kevin também.</p><p>Depois de um tempo, Kevin se junta à nós e damos espaço para que ele se sente do outro lado de Aaron. Nós três juntos, então, assistimos ao filme.</p><p>- Ele está dormindo - comento. Kevin suspira, passa a mão pelas costas do namorado que dorme virado de frente para mim.</p><p>- Ele está esgotado. Já devia ter dormido quando chegamos em casa.</p><p>- Mas como é teimoso, se negou a dormir. É a cara dele.</p><p>Kevin dá uma risadinha baixa.</p><p>- Como você está?</p><p>- Eu não sei - apoio a cabeça na cabeceira acolchoada e fecho os olhos. - Cansado, eu acho. Sinto que não durmo há meses.</p><p>- Eu vou pedir afastamento do time…</p><p>- Você sabe que no momento em que fizer isso, Aaron termina com você. Ele não quer atrapalhar sua carreira.</p><p>- Que carreira, Andrew? Eu me lesionei com 16 anos. Eu sou auxiliar do meu pai em um time universitário.</p><p>Já tivemos essa mesma conversa inúmeras vezes e Aaron nem sonha com isso. Ele jamais aceitaria o namorado deixando a carreira de lado para ter mais tempo para lidar com ele.</p><p>- Olha, Kevin, ele está no último ano da escola. Vamos conseguir fazer ele se formar e ano que vem vocês dois podem tomar decisões em conjunto, que eu vou apoiar. Eu não quero ter que decidir tudo pelo meu irmão, e nem por você. - Observo o jeito como ele olha para Aaron. Não tenho dúvidas de que ele deixaria o emprego pelo meu irmão, mas isso não ajudaria ninguém. - Você ter um emprego, uma rotina, faz bem para ele. Aaron lida bem com as coisas quando elas se encaixam em rotinas, então vamos continuar fazendo assim.</p><p>- Você tem razão. Mas toda vez que algo acontece, eu me culpo por não estar fazendo o suficiente.</p><p>- Você faltou novamente no trabalho por causa dele. Você faz tudo por ele e ainda se culpa? </p><p>- Eu poderia fazer muito mais…</p><p>- Já falamos sobre isso - resmungo. - Não vamos nos mudar para sua casa e nem deixar você pagar o tratamento do meu irmão.</p><p>- Você mal dá conta da sua rotina e ainda se mata em um emprego à noite para conseguir pagar pelos remédios que sei que não são nada baratos. Você vai ver a Betsy? </p><p>- Vou ligar. Será que você consegue então levar ele para ver ela enquanto eu trabalho hoje?</p><p>Ele confirma com a cabeça. Pego, então, meu telefone e ligo para a psiquiatra do meu irmão. Consigo um horário no final da tarde.</p><p>- Foi muito difícil delegar tarefas para o namorado do seu irmão?</p><p>Não me dou ao trabalho de responder, mas encaro ele até que ele dá uma risada idiota.</p><p>Passo mais um tempo deitado com os dois, até que chega o horário de ir para o meu trabalho. </p><p>Vou em casa, tomo um banho e me arrumo, e dirijo até a boate em que eu trabalho ajudando na cozinha e também preparando drinks, mesmo que eu nem tenha idade para beber legalmente - o que a boate ignorou quando me contrataram. </p><p> </p><p>A vantagem de trabalhar em uma boate é que o barulho é alto e desliga um pouco as vozes na minha mente que insistem em dizer que tudo vai dar errado. Kevin me envia uma mensagem dizendo que a consulta teve que ser cancelada, mas que na manhã seguinte eu poderia levar meu irmão. Irritado porque isso significa perder um dia de aula, passo o meu turno todo sendo reclamão toda vez que alguém tenta falar comigo.</p><p>Quando chego em casa, durante a madrugada, vou direto ao quarto do meu irmão, mas então lembro que ele está com Kevin. Aproveito a oportunidade de olhar seus remédios, para ver se ele está tomando eles certinho. Como ele costuma dormir diversas noites com o namorado, lá há vários frascos dos seus medicamentos. </p><p>Fico aliviado ao ver que a quantidade de comprimidos está como deveria ser, pois pelo menos ele não parou sua medicação por conta própria (novamente).</p><p>Cansado, frustrado e desanimado, deito na cama do meu irmão e durmo ali mesmo. Acordo poucas horas depois, com meu despertador tocando. Tomo um banho e vou até a casa de Kevin. Encontro com meu irmão, que parece muito melhor do que no dia anterior.</p><p>- Bom dia - ele diz animado ao entrar em meu carro. - Kevin teve que substituir o pai. Por isso saiu mais cedo.</p><p>- Hum - é toda a minha resposta.</p><p>Chegamos um pouco mais cedo do que o previsto para a consulta, então vou até uma cafeteria e compro café para nós dois. Encho o meu de açúcar e deixo o dele amargo. </p><p> </p><p>- Obrigado. - Ele sorri quando pega o café da minha mão e fica inquieto enquanto esperamos por ele ser chamado. Aaron fica balançado as pernas, batendo os pés no chão e batendo os dedos contra o copo de café. Acho que eu deveria ter pedido descafeinado para não piorar isso.</p><p>Quando Bee nos chama, ele vai na frente, andando rápido e sorridente. Eu respiro fundo ao segui-lo. Ele não está no normal dele, mas acha que sim e isso vai fazer com que meu dia seja longo.</p><p>- Olá, meninos. Como vocês estão?</p><p>- Estupendos - Aaron sorri.</p><p>- Ele está uma merda - sou sincero, sorrindo também. Meu irmão me dá um tapa no braço. Bee balança a cabeça concordando, pensativa. Conto o que aconteceu no dia anterior. </p><p>- Não foi tão ruim assim. Andrew está exagerando.</p><p>Depois de um tempinho em silêncio, Betsy olha para meu irmão.</p><p>- Você foi preso, passou o dia depois disso na cama, sem comer mesmo quando Kevin insistiu? - Ele confirma dando de ombros. - Hoje acordou se sentindo absurdamente feliz e bem?</p><p>Ele confirma novamente, dessa vez com uma expressão meio preocupada no rosto. É como se a ficha estivesse caindo para ele.</p><p>- Eu estou, não é?</p><p>- Você está no que, Aaron? - Betsy o incentiva a falar. Ela prefere que ajamos assim. No início ela dizia que quando um de nós diz que ele está em determinada fase, podemos apenas deixá-lo com raiva e não consciente. E que ele precisa estar consciente de como está para poder melhorar.</p><p>- Na mania. </p><p>Ele continua tremendo, mas agora também está chorando. </p><p>Ainda me faz sofrer quando vejo meu irmão chorando ao entender que está em crise. </p><p>A pior parte é ver, mas não ser capaz de entender o que está acontecendo na mente dele nesse exato momento. </p><p>- Infelizmente, meu amor - o tom de voz da médica é calmo e ela segura sua mão por cima da mesa. - Eu vou ajustar a quantidade de lítio que você toma. Quanto está a dosagem agora? - Ela se vira para mim, a pessoa sempre responsável pela medicação dele.</p><p>- 2 comprimidos de 300mg à noite. 	</p><p>- Vou passar para 3 e adicionar um modulador de humor mais fraco, que deve estabilizar o humor dele pelos próximos dias. </p><p>Observo enquanto ela faz a receita de novos medicamentos e me questiono o quanto esse novo medicamento vai custar. </p><p>Betsy é um amor, mas é uma psiquiatra muito cara. É recomendado que o paciente com transtorno bipolar continue indo sempre no mesmo médico, pois já conheço o histórico e gera confiança. Por isso continuamos nela. Ela é boa, sempre cuidou bem dele e confiamos nela.</p><p>Quando saímos da consulta, voltamos para casa. Kevin mandou mensagem avisando que ligaria quando estivesse livre, pois quer passar o dia com Aaron. Entretanto, ele só consegue chegar pouco antes do horário em que eu devo sair para o trabalho. Saio uns minutos antes do normal para ir até a farmácia que fica na mesma rua da boate. </p><p>Ao entrar na farmácia, vou direto até o balcão de atendimento. Quando alguém surge para me atender, reparo ser um dos colegas de classe de Aaron. Droga. </p><p>- Oi, o que seria para você hoje? - Ele sabe quem eu sou, ou quem eu deveria seria, digo, meu irmão. Está na cara. </p><p>- Oi. Eu preciso desses remédios - entrego a receita antes de pensar direito.</p><p>Se ele trabalha em uma farmácia deve entender para que esses medicamentos são usados. Ele deve saber que lítio é um medicamento comum para tratar transtorno bipolar.</p><p>Porra.</p><p>Não era para ninguém saber que ele é bipolar. Aposto que esse moleque vai abrir a boca e contar para todos amanhã que o estranho da turma é bipolar. </p><p>Quando ele pegou todos os medicamentos e está finalizando a compra, ele me observa com atenção.</p><p>- Reparei que você nunca tinha faltado à aula, mas hoje sim. Se quiser, eu posso te passar as informações sobre um trabalho de física que foi passado hoje.</p><p>- Ah - fico um pouco sem reação. - Ok. Eu posso pegar com você amanhã cedo. Obrigado.</p><p>- Tchau então, Aaron - ele sorri. </p><p>- Tchau - eu sei que ele se chama Neil Josten, a carteira onde se senta e que nunca para de me encarar. Mas não vou falar nada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando cheguei em casa, minha mãe já estava dormindo. Fui direto para meu quarto, onde estudei, em silêncio, e preparei o material que prometi ao Aaron que levaria no dia seguinte. No momento em que me deito para dormir, já são quase 4 da manhã e fico frustrado por conta de mais uma noite mal dormida.</p><p>As insônias são algo comum de acontecer, mas sempre tenho esperança de que elas cheguem ao fim por conta própria. O farmacêutico para quem trabalho me deu alguns comprimidos que devem ajudar em noites como essa. Nunca tomei nenhum deles. Acho que, inconscientemente, eu saiba que posso precisar deles em outro momento, então eles estão sempre ali. A espera. Tudo na minha vida está sempre esperando por algo. Esse algo até agora não chegou para nada.</p><p>Cedo demais, acordo e fico esperando pelo meu celular despertar - como em todos os dias acontece.</p><p>Me arrumo rápido e passo no quarto da minha mãe antes de sair. Ela está deitada, com a coberta tampando sua cabeça. Sento ao seu lado e seguro sua mão entre as minhas. Ela deve estar com dores novamente. Sofro sempre que a vejo e ela sofre quando eu estou por perto. Ela quer me proteger disso, mas nenhum de nós sabe o que fazer. </p><p>Tento sempre aproveitar esses momentos em que ela está apagada por conta da medicação forte para dor, e me aproximar para sentir o contato da pele fina e frágil da minha mãe na minha.</p><p>- Estou com saudades - minha voz é baixa, para que ela não acorde. </p><p>Saio do quarto, dando uma última olhada quando estou na porta. Pego algo na cozinha que dê para comer enquanto vou pra escola e saio de casa. Como sempre, vou andando. Matt, meu antigo melhor amigo e vizinho, está saindo de casa nesse mesmo momento. Ele acena para mim de dentro da sua camionete e acelera. Deve estar indo até a casa da namorada, Dan. Ele sempre fazia esse roteiro, então imagino que ainda o faça.</p><p>Quando chego na escola, Aaron está sentado no lugar de sempre, mexendo no caderno. </p><p>- Oi - digo, animado, ao me aproximar. Ele levanta o olhar e parece confuso.</p><p>- Você está falando comigo?</p><p>- Sim. - Me sento na mesa à frente da sua e abro a mochila para tirar o material que preparei. Olho de canto de olho e reparo que ele está diferente de como esteve nos últimos dois dias. O cabelo está arrumado demais, a postura está reta e os olhos só demonstram tédio, e não preocupação. - Aqui - entrego a folha. Ele a segura, ainda com um olhar confuso.</p><p>- O que é isso?</p><p>- O que eu te falei ontem que entregaria.</p><p>Dou de ombros, me levantando e já indo para minha carteira. Ele continua olhando para o papel que entreguei e o lê, tentando entender o que é. </p><p>Sorrio ao observar sua confusão. Aaron, então, pega seu celular e digita algo. Ele fica encarando a tela até chegar o que imagino ser a resposta para sua mensagem.</p><p>Sinto que estou começando a entender o mistério que é Aaron Minyard.</p><p>Passo o restante das aulas pensando no que essa interação com o loiro me indicaram. E quando chego em casa, estou distraído demais para pensar em qualquer coisa além do garoto que parece ser dois. Ao entrar na cozinha me assusto ao dar de cara com um homem alto e sério. </p><p>- Tio Stuart? - Olho em direção à porta de entrada, olhando pra rua. Vejo um carro chique estacionada em frente ao jardim. </p><p>- Neil, como vai? - Ele se aproxima e me abraça. Seus gestos são muito frios e não há nenhum carinho no abraço. </p><p>- O que aconteceu? - Ele estar aqui não é um bom sinal.</p><p>Minha mãe se afastou da família há alguns anos e não sei porquê um deles iria simplesmente aparecer em nossa casa. Ela não queria que nenhum deles soubesse da doença.</p><p>- Sua mãe ligou - nego com a cabeça. Só pode ser mentira.</p><p>- Ela nunca faria isso. </p><p>Não há tanta firmeza em minha voz e penso se realmente ela não faria isso.</p><p>Praticamente somos a única família um do outro. Sempre falamos isso. Nenhum dos outros importa. Meu pai nos deixou quando eu era muito novo, e por isso não tenho lembranças dele - mas minha mãe tem, e tenho quase certeza de que ele era violento com ela, mesmo que ela nunca tenha respondi em todas as vezes em que tentei falar sobre ele. Sua família é rica e essa é a única coisa que eu sei. Claro, além do fato de que eles a desertaram por ter fugido com o namorado norte americano e tido um filho fora do casamento. Tio Stuart é o único deles que eu conheci e foi só porque ele insistiu em visitar minha mãe e eu algumas vezes.</p><p>Ele continua me olhando, esperando por algo. </p><p>Parece mal de família isso. Esperar. Isso me frustra. </p><p>Empurro suas mãos que estão se aproximando novamente de mim, e vou a passos largos até o quarto de minha mãe. Está vazio. A cama está sem lençóis. Não há indícios da sua presença nem no quarto, nem no banheiro. Nem em cômodo algum. </p><p>Ela não está aqui.</p><p>- Ela não está aqui - falo baixinho, parado, com as mãos no batente da porta de seu quarto, olhando para o colchão. - Ela não está aqui - repito, dessa vez falando mais alto. </p><p>- Neil…</p><p>Sinto o toque de uma mão em meu ombro, e me viro pronto para empurrar a pessoa. </p><p>- Onde ela está? - Grito, sentindo minha garganta arranhar. Ele engole em seco e abaixa a cabeça. - Onde ela está? - repito, minha voz quase inaudível. </p><p>Sinto medo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Sinto medo do que a presença do meu tio significa.</p><p>- Ela está no hospital. </p><p>- Por quê? - Sua fala não faz sentido para mim. Eu sei que minha mãe está doente, mas não o suficiente a ponto de precisar ir ao hospital. - Por que ela está no hospital?</p><p>- Neil, ela me ligou há alguns dias e pediu que eu viesse.</p><p>- Por que ela está no hospital? - Repito minha pergunta. Stuart esfrega uma mão no rosto e suspira.</p><p>- Ela está morrendo, e não quer morrer em casa onde você terá que lidar com isso. Eu vim aqui para cuidar de você - ele tenta segurar meu ombro, mas o empurro novamente.</p><p>Nada do que ele falou faz sentido. Isso não está acontecendo. Eu sei que câncer é algo grave e que pessoas morrem por causa disso, mas não um câncer de pele, não? Ou será que ela escondeu a gravidade da doença ou o que realmente tem para me proteger?</p><p>Suas omissões sempre foram mais dolorosas do que suas mentiras.</p><p>Encara o olhar inexpressivo de meu tio e penso em todas as possibilidades para o dia de hoje. Eu deveria tomar um banho rápido e correr pra farmácia, onde trabalharia novamente até tarde. Mas não acho que consiga fazer isso hoje. Tudo o que quero é imediatismo. Quero me esgotar a ponto de não ser capaz de pensar em nada.</p><p>Decidido, vou ao meu quarto e sem me importar de fechar a porta, troco a roupa da escola por uma calça de moletom e uma blusa de manga comprida. Coloco os tênis de corrida e jogo meu celular em cima da cama, em meio a bagunça deixada quando acordei.</p><p>- Neil, para onde você vai? - Meu tio tenta me parar antes que eu saia pela porta da cozinha, mas me desvio e antes mesmo de chegar à rua, já estou correndo.</p><p>Não reparo a direção para a qual estou indo. Só me concentro no toque de cada pé no chão. Um passo por vez. Conto as batidas do meu coração, tentando não pensar em nada. Mas a medida em que avanço quilômetro após quilômetro, tudo em que penso é em minha mãe. No fundo, sei que ela está realmente doente e que em algum momento, eu a perderia. Só que eu preferi fingir que isso não era possível, que não iria acontecer. Eu só tenho ela. Como posso ficar sem a única pessoa que já me amou e se importou comigo?</p><p>Depois de horas correndo, o céu escureceu e estou com dor nas pernas pelo esforço. Me sento no banco de um parque e observo o movimento dos carros na rua. </p><p>Quantas coisas aconteceram nas últimas horas. Quantas coisas mexeram com a minha cabeça. Eu estava sentindo animação por toda a situação envolvendo Aaron Minyard, e agora estou me vitimizando por ser o garoto que vai perder a mãe. Enquanto isso, minha mãe está no hospital. Sabe-se lá como ela está. Mas aposto que ela esteja se sentindo do mesmo jeito que eu: com medo.</p><p>Volto para casa, o que leva menos tempo do que eu gostaria. Quando entro, meu tio está me esperando sentado à mesa da cozinha. Ele não fala nada. Tomo um banho, visto uma das roupas que sei que minha mãe gosta e vou novamente até a cozinha.</p><p>- Me leve para ver ela. - Peço, com a voz firme. Ele se levanta, pega as chaves do carro e tranca a porta da casa assim que eu saio. Tio Stuart dirige em silêncio até o hospital e conversa com a mulher da recepção. Não escuto nada do que eles dizem, mas os sigo em direção ao corredor em que deve ficar os quartos dos pacientes. </p><p>A mulher da recepção, que deve ser uma enfermeira, abre uma porta e olha para mim, esperando que eu entre. Esperando. Esperando. Esperando.</p><p>Eu espero. Escuto meu coração se acelerando. Escuto minha respiração ficar ofegante. Escuto um pedido silencioso da minha mente para que eu saia correndo. Eu espero mais. Mais e mais. </p><p>Eu pisco lentamente e toda a espera não passou de poucos segundos. </p><p>Entro no quarto e não consigo olhar diretamente para a cama.</p><p>- Neil - a voz de minha mãe vem da direção em que não quero olhar. - Vem cá, meu amor.</p><p>Não consigo me mexer, nem olhar para ela. Não consigo. Não consigo. Por favor, faça isso parar. </p><p>Faz isso parar.</p><p>- Neil, vem. Está tudo bem. - Sua voz soa confiante, e isso me irrita. Quando a olho, ela está sorrindo, e eu estou chorando. - Ah, meu amor. Vem cá, meu menino. </p><p>- Por favor, não me deixa - imploro. Paro ao lado da cama e seguro sua mão. Ela está tão diferente de como esteve hoje pela manhã que me pergunto a quanto tempo eu não quis ver o verdadeira estado dela. </p><p>- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.</p><p>Mas ela não pode prometer. Porque nada vai ficar bem de novo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. segredinho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que gostem.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Aaron chega da escola, estou saindo do banho. Esfrego uma toalha no cabelo molhado e observo meu irmão, tentando ver sinais de como seu humor está. </p>
<p>- Oi - ele joga a mochila no chão da cozinha e vai direto à geladeira, procurando por comida. Como sempre.</p>
<p>- Oi.</p>
<p>- Aconteceu uma coisa estranha hoje.</p>
<p>- Que coisa?</p>
<p>- Um garoto da minha turma veio falar comigo. </p>
<p>Ah. Lembrei da conversa de ontem com o garoto da turma. Esqueci de avisar Aaron que isso poderia acontecer. Droga. Não costumo ser descuidado com nada. Agora a mensagem enviada por Aaron de manhã faz sentido. Ele me enviou dizendo que “cada dia surge um novo idiota na escola”. </p>
<p>- É? E o que ele queria? - Não sei porque não comento logo sobre saber disso ou da conversa que tive com o garoto na farmácia. Talvez para proteger meu irmão e para que ele não se preocupe com algo que não há necessidade. Ou para ver até onde isso pode ir.</p>
<p>Pelo menos eu espero que não haja necessidade para preocupação.</p>
<p>Meu irmão observa meu rosto com bastante atenção. Ele sabe que eu sei de algo, eu acho. Somos gêmeos, nos conhecemos a vida inteira. Um conhece o outro muito bem. Dou um sorrisinho, para que ele tire essa ideia da cabeça.</p>
<p>- Ele me entregou uma folha com explicação sobre o trabalho de física que foi passado quando nenhum de nós foi à aula.</p>
<p>- Ah, então ele foi um cara legal.</p>
<p>- Um cara legal? - Aaron franze a testa e me encara. - Desde quando achamos alguém daquele lugar levemente legal?</p>
<p>Dou de ombros e volto ao banheiro, para deixar a toalha que estava usando para meu cabelo.</p>
<p>- Kevin me ligou antes. Ele vai demorar pra sair do trabalho, mas queria saber se você não pode ir encontrar ele lá.</p>
<p>- É, ele me pediu por mensagem a mesma coisa. Acho que ele está querendo que eu faça alguma atividade física com ele.</p>
<p>Meu irmão detesta qualquer coisa que envolva atividade física, e Kevin sempre tenta convencê-lo a correrem, fazerem trilha ou até mesmo participar de algum dos treinos de Exy que ele cuida para o pai. Mas Aaron sempre se desvia.</p>
<p>- Você sabe que atividade física é muito importante no seu tratamento. Devia aceitar o que o Kevin está pedindo. </p>
<p>- Kevin só quer poder controlar um aspecto da minha vida.</p>
<p>- Ele não quer controlar você, Aaron - fico frustrado, pois novamente vamos entrar nessa conversa que o cabeça dura do meu irmão se recusa a entender. - Ele é seu namorado, se importa com você e era um atleta. Kevin sabe o quanto o esporte, a atividade física pode fazer bem para o corpo e a mente da pessoa, principalmente para você que toma lítio e que tem como uma das recomendações principais de tratamento a atividade física…</p>
<p>Percebo que ele nem está prestando atenção em mim. Então vou para meu quarto, o deixando sozinho. Aaron me cansa às vezes. E agora é um desses momentos. </p>
<p>Ele não aceita quando alguém diz algo sobre sua doença. Ele acha que como é ele quem tem, ninguém mais pode compreender como é ou dar palpites. Ele se esquece de que ficamos horas e horas atrás de novas informações para tornar a vida dele mais tranquila, mais estável.</p>
<p>Até sair para o trabalho, não falo novamente com meu irmão. Quando chego em casa, ele está dormindo em seu quarto. Há mensagens do Kevin avisando que ele se recusou a ir vê-lo. Sinto vontade de gritar com meu irmão, mas de nada vai adiantar. Então eu durmo. Acordo com ele batendo a porta da casa ao sair de manhã cedo, e vou até a arena encontrar Kevin. Precisamos conversar sobre Aaron.</p>
<p>Sento na arquibancada e vejo o namorado do meu irmão dando alguns comandos pro time universitário que ele e o pai treinam.</p>
<p>Eu era para estar nesse time, neste ano. Era para esse ser o meu treino. </p>
<p>Mas eu desisti de tudo por causa de Aaron.</p>
<p>Eu nunca contei a ele que recebi uma proposta para entrar no time, com uma bolsa de estudos e com a vaga de goleiro titular. Meu irmão sempre pensou que eu odiava o esporte e que só ia para ter algo para fazer além de ficar em casa com nossa mãe.</p>
<p>Mas eu adorava. A adrenalina, a emoção de saber que era bom em algo que dependia exclusivamente de mim. De me entregar a algo a ponto de nada mais importar além dos jogadores à minha frente e da raquete em minhas mãos.</p>
<p>Só que não daria para lidar com esse último ano repetido do Aaron e com os treinos, faculdade e toda a carga horária que o esporte requer. Então eu precisei fazer uma escolha, e decidi pela minha família.</p>
<p>Kevin sabe desse meu “segredo”, mas nunca comentou nada. Fico feliz por ele saber que não quero que Aaron saiba, ou ele irá se sentir culpado.</p>
<p>Quando os jogadores voltam a treinar jogadas, Kevin acena, me chamando para que eu vá até onde ele está.</p>
<p>- Oi - ele está com os olhos fixos nos jogadores, então apenas acena com a cabeça em resposta.</p>
<p>Observamos por alguns minutos o que está acontecendo na quadra e sinto um anseio de me juntar ao time.</p>
<p>- Sente falta? - É como se ele lesse meus pensamentos.</p>
<p>- Muita - respondo, sendo sincero. </p>
<p>- As suas estatísticas indicavam que seria um profissional, você sabe disso?</p>
<p>Concordo com a cabeça. Coloco as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans preta e viro de costas para o campo. Ver o esporte ainda dói.</p>
<p>Às vezes, para manter o condicionamento físico, faço corridas. Sempre as odiei, mas agora é tudo o que me resta. </p>
<p>Todas as manhãs em que Aaron está na escola, eu corro vários quilômetros, forçando meu corpo a se manter forte o suficiente para se algum dia eu resolver voltar ao esporte, eu ainda tenha condições para tal.</p>
<p>- Você acha que eu teria chance de entrar no próximo ano? - O próximo ano é uma promessa. Tudo pode acontecer e ao mesmo tempo tem chance de que nada possa acontecer. </p>
<p>- Claro. Sei que seu nome ainda está na lista dos interesses do meu pai, e deve estar em diversos outros times. É só você querer.</p>
<p>- Eu quero. Mas não sei se posso.</p>
<p>Kevin suspira. </p>
<p>- Você não é o único responsável pelo seu irmão, Andrew. </p>
<p>- Você não pode ser responsável pelo meu irmão, Kevin.</p>
<p>- Não sou, mas ele é responsável por si mesmo. Só precisa de ajuda, não de alguém que faça tudo na vida dele. E acho que você quer ser a pessoa que faz tudo por ele. </p>
<p>Dou de ombros. Não quero responder. Kevin toma isso como uma indicação de que pode continuar falando.</p>
<p>- Andrew, você literalmente parou sua vida para viver a dele. Você está sempre tão preocupado com a saúde mental dele, que esquece da sua. Quantas vezes você já pensou se isso te faz bem? Aposto que nenhuma.</p>
<p>- Ele é meu irmão.</p>
<p>- E é meu namorado. E eu o amo mais do que tudo, e faria de tudo por ele, mas não a ponto de me sacrificar por algo que não faz bem a nenhum dos dois. E você, no fundo, sabe que está fazendo exatamente isso.</p>
<p>Fico em silêncio. Não consigo responder.</p>
<p>Em vários momentos só nós dois, Kevin costuma jogar verdades na minha cara, e ele é o único que eu realmente deixo fazer isso. Kevin está passando por praticamente a mesma coisa que eu, e ele ama meu irmão praticamente o mesmo tanto que eu amo. Nós dois só queremos ele bem, e nós dois nos ajudamos a ver o que é melhor para ele.</p>
<p>- Tem um garoto na turma dele - nem sei o que me faz falar sobre isso. - Que sempre fica me encarando quando assumo o lugar do Aaron, mas acho que ele faz o mesmo com meu irmão.</p>
<p>- Será que gosta dele? - Kevin não está com ciúmes, mas preocupado com o que esse garoto pode representar.</p>
<p>- Acredito que não. Mas acho que ele sabe que somos duas pessoas diferentes.</p>
<p>- Por que você acha isso?</p>
<p>Comento sobre alguns dos dois em que estive na escola e como o garoto age. Falo sobre o dia na farmácia e sobre a maneira como ele me chamou de Aaron, como se soubesse que esse não é meu nome. Comento sobre ele ter falado com Aaron no dia anterior e que estou com receio de como isso pode acabar.</p>
<p>- O que você pretende fazer com isso?</p>
<p>Dou de ombros.</p>
<p>- Acho que nada. Pelo menos por enquanto. Vou deixar ver o que o garoto faz.</p>
<p>Kevin observa os jogadores atentamente.</p>
<p>- Cadê o seu pai? - Reparo que ele não se encontra em nenhum lugar por perto.</p>
<p>- Resolvendo umas coisas com a liga. Parece que o time terá que jogar contra um time novamente porque boa parte dos jogadores foram pegos no antidoping. </p>
<p>Dou uma risada e ele me acompanha. </p>
<p>- Vocês vão se dar bem então.</p>
<p>Ele dá de ombros.</p>
<p>A confiança do Kevin no próprio time é impressionante.</p>
<p>- Você sente falta?</p>
<p>- O tempo inteiro. Eu amo o esporte, mas treinar eles não é o suficiente. Eu queria estar em campo.</p>
<p>- Você sempre foi o melhor. </p>
<p>- Obrigado - ele sorri, triste.</p>
<p>Volto para casa pouco antes de Aaron chegar da escola, e assim que ele entra, grita meu nome, me chamando.</p>
<p>- Aquele moleque veio falar comigo de novo.</p>
<p>Ele está irritado, e isso é visível. Mesmo se eu não o conhecesse tão bem, saberia o quanto essa situação o está irritando.</p>
<p>- E o que ele quis?</p>
<p>- Bater papo. Perguntou se eu tinha feito umas coisas da aula e o que eu costumo fazer no tempo livre. </p>
<p>- E o que você disse? </p>
<p>- Que eu fico em casa, jogando, vendo filmes e lendo. Queria que eu falasse o que?</p>
<p>- Ué, você tem o Kevin. Talvez falasse que passa bastante tempo com o seu namorado, que aliás, está sentindo sua falta.</p>
<p>Aaron respira fundo e me encara com raiva.</p>
<p>- Kevin sabe onde eu moro. - Ah, então o querido está revoltadinho com o namorado. Interessante. - E eu nunca quis expor o nosso relacionamento, e não vai ser para um garoto enxerido que eu vou fazer. </p>
<p>- Nisso você tem razão. Mas em relação ao Kevin, você vai até a casa dele e vai dormir hoje lá. Vocês dois vão conversar e se resolver.</p>
<p>- E por que eu faria isso?</p>
<p>- Porque você está sendo infantil, Aaron. Ele está só preocupado com você e se ele quer que você faça atividade física, não é porque acha que você está engordando ou porque quer controlar a sua vida. Tente levar em consideração que nós dois podemos saber coisas que ajudam você.</p>
<p>Meu irmão me encara perplexamente. Ele não esperava que eu fosse perder a paciência com ele. Dificilmente isso acontece. Costumo sempre agir com cautela perto dele, pois sei o quanto ele pode entrar em crise com facilidade, mas nesse momento, a única coisa que vai fazer ele entender a verdade é se eu jogá-la na sua cara. </p>
<p>Ele sai da cozinha e vai para seu quarto, batendo a porta com força. </p>
<p>- Ele quer me deixar insano - esfrego as mãos em meu cabelo e solto um grito. Kevin tem razão, e parece que estou cada vez mais próximo de atingir o meu limite. Preciso de um jeito de lidar com Aaron que não me faça surtar junto.</p>
<p>Preciso manter minha sanidade mental. Porque a do meu irmão está esgotando a minha.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notícias sobre quando forem publicados os capítulos no meu twitter: @moniquestjosten<br/>No meu perfil aqui tem outras histórias de AFTG, caso tenham interesse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. dividindo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passo a organizar meus dias da seguinte forma: </p><p>	- Escola;</p><p>- Hospital com minha mãe;</p><p>- Meu trabalho na farmácia;</p><p>- Casa com meu tio, onde estudo e durmo.</p><p>E assim, repito essa rotina diversos dias. Por algumas semanas.</p><p>A única coisa que tem me distraído do sofrimento que é ver minha mãe piorando em uma cama de hospital sem ser capaz de fazer nada para ajudar, é trabalhar na minha teoria sobre Aaron Minyard. </p><p>Todas as manhãs, assim que chego na escola, procuro por ele. Me aproximo, comento alguma coisa e espero sua reação.</p><p>Em algumas manhãs, ele apenas me ignora ou responde de maneira grosseira; em outras, ele costuma prestar atenção no que eu digo e responde de maneira um pouco mais simpática. </p><p>O curioso é que geralmente ele é mais simpático quando seus cabelos estão mais bagunçados. </p><p>Não há diferença no seu tom de voz, nem nos detalhes de seu rosto. Não há diferença em nada além do jeito como usa o cabelo, a postura mais relaxada e a maneira que me trata de um dia para o outro. Mas estou cada vez mais convencido de que são dois.</p><p>Devem ser gêmeos. Idênticos. Ou se não forem, um deles deve ser um clone - nessa teoria, eu torço para que o clone seja aquele que usa o cabelo muito arrumado e que me trata com grosseria.</p><p>É errado eu estar me sentindo animado todas as manhãs? É errado me sentir feliz sempre que vejo que se trata da versão dele que eu prefiro? É errado sentir meu coração acelerar levemente todas as vezes em que ele está me olhando?</p><p>É errado sentir isso enquanto minha mãe está morrendo?</p><p>Sou um péssimo filho?</p><p>Em algumas tardes que passo com ela, falo sobre meu dia e até já contei sobre minha teoria para o garoto Minyard. Ela riu, coisa que não fazia há muitos dias, e me fez diversas perguntas sobre como eu me sentia quando estava falando com ele, ou quando ele me olhava. Minha mãe deve estar pensando que estou gostando dele, mas prefiro não pensar nessa possibilidade.</p><p>Hoje, quando chego na sala de aula, vejo o loiro sentado olhando na direção da porta da sala. Ele presta atenção em mim e me observa enquanto me aproxima de sua mesa. </p><p>- Bom dia - comento sorrindo.</p><p>- Oi.</p><p>Ele não para de me observar, e sinto meu rosto esquentar um pouco.</p><p>- Ontem você foi um pouco grosseiro comigo.</p><p>Ele dá de ombros.</p><p>- Talvez você tenha sido comigo também, já pensou?</p><p>Dou uma risada.</p><p>- Por que eu teria sido grosseiro com você se só perguntei se você gostava de rosas?</p><p>- Porque talvez eu não goste de flores.</p><p>- E você não gosta de flores?</p><p>- Não, eu sou alérgico.</p><p>Ele continua me encarando.</p><p>- Encarando. - Observo.</p><p>- Você também. - Ele dá de ombros novamente e bate a ponta dos dedos de leve em cima da mesa. Presto atenção em sua mão e no movimento de seus dedos. Ela está bem próxima da minha, poucos centímetros e se eu quiser tocar em sua mão, é só mover a minha um pouco.</p><p>Mas não a movo. Algo me diz que ele não é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de ser tocado e nem quero fazer nada que possa afastar ele dessa nossa interação estranha e curiosa.</p><p>- Você já tem dupla para o experimento de física de hoje? - Pergunto, como em uma tentativa de me distrair de sua mão tão próxima da minha, e do impulso que tento reprimir de sentir a sua pele contra a minha.</p><p>- Não tenho. Você está se oferecendo?</p><p>Meu rosto tem uma expressão curiosa quando paro de olhar sua mão. Seus lábios estão com um leve sorriso, daqueles que apenas um dos cantos do lábios está levantado. Seus olhos estão fixos nos meus.</p><p>- O que faz você pensar que eu não tenho dupla?</p><p>- Porque você nunca fala com ninguém além de mim. </p><p>Ah, o espertinho tem me observado então.</p><p>- Você repara muito em mim, não acha?</p><p>- Pelo visto é recíproco, pois você me encara o tempo inteiro.</p><p>- Talvez eu tenha meus interesses em fazer isso.</p><p>- E quais são?</p><p>“Descobrir quem é você.” </p><p>Essa é a resposta, mas não sou capaz de dá-la a ele.</p><p>Então digo o que não é tão comprometedor.</p><p>- Descobrir se você é um cara legal.</p><p>- Essa é fácil. Posso responder para você e você pode voltar a sua vida normal - ele apoia os braços na mesa e se inclina na minha direção. - Eu não sou legal. - Ele sussurra, como se estivesse me contando um segredo.</p><p>- Respondendo a sua suposição, eu não tenho dupla. - Decido voltar ao assunto antes que ele diga para que eu me afaste.</p><p>- Está esperando um convite formal para se juntar a mim? Ou você é um lobo solitário e só quis deixar bem claro isso?</p><p>Dou de ombros. </p><p>- Sou sua dupla agora - falo, me aproximando de seu ouvido, e então vou em direção a minha carteira. quando me sento, percebo que ele está me encarando.</p><p>Quando a aula de física começa, vou até sua mesa e trabalhamos seguindo todas as instruções passadas pelo professor. Não conversamos, apenas trabalhamos. Ficamos em silêncio até o momento em que retorno para minha mesa e ele se despede. Não respondo, mas sorrio para ele.</p><p>No final das aulas, vou até o estacionamento do supermercado próximo do colégio onde meu tio está me esperando. Ele vai me levar ao hospital porque está chovendo e o que menos precisamos agora é que eu fique doente também.</p><p>Quando estou me aproximando do carro do meu tio, observo Aaron andando pelo estacionamento. Ele está sem guarda chuva, e acho que não me viu. Ele anda lentamente até um carro, abre a porta do passageiro e olha na direção do banco do motorista. O carro dá a partida e começa a sair da vaga. O carro fica de frente para mim, e no banco do motorista há um cara alto com uma tatuagem no rosto, próximo do olho. Não consigo reconhecer o desenho dessa distância. Ao olhar para Aaron, percebo ele me encarando. Ele está com uma expressão irritada, fala algo pro motorista e eles passam por mim acelerando.</p><p>Quando entro no carro do meu tio, fico tentando lembrar do olhar de Aaron para mim quando reparou que eu havia visto ele com aquele cara.</p><p>Quem é ele? Por que ele ficou irritado quando eu vi os dois juntos?</p><p>Será que é um amigo? Namorado?</p><p>Algo naquele cara me é familiar, mas não consigo lembrar onde posso tê-lo visto antes.</p><p>- Você está bem? - Tio Stuart pergunta no caminho ao hospital.</p><p>- Estou. - Mas não tenho tanta certeza.</p><p>Minha cabeça está cheia demais, com teorias demais. E eu não tenho nenhuma resposta.</p><p>Não ter respostas está começando a me incomodar.</p><p>Mais tarde, quando estou na farmácia atendendo um cliente, escuto o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Olho na direção, querendo avisar o cliente de que logo vou atendê-lo, e me assusto quando percebo ser o loiro com quem estudo. </p><p>Ele está com as mãos nos bolsos da frente de sua calça jeans preta e me encarando.</p><p>Continuo atendendo o senhor que está na minha frente, tentando me concentrar. Escuto novamente o barulho da porta, e quando olho, reparo que Aaron Minyard está saindo. Por que ele viria até aqui, me encararia e sairia?</p><p>Estou ficando cada vez mais confuso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. quebrado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meu carro quebrou justamente hoje. Como se já não fosse estresse o suficiente com Aaron tendo uma crise de raiva e se negando a sair de casa, tive que pedir que Kevin me buscasse no colégio. </p><p>Nas últimas semanas, tenho ido no lugar de Aaron até em dias em que ele está bem, e não sou capaz de dizer o motivo que me faz querer ir no lugar dele. Algo naquele garoto Josten me deixa instigado, e Aaron prefere acreditar que eu estou apenas com tédio de ficar só em casa - deixo ele pensar dessa maneira, pois é mais fácil do que encarar o que deve ser a verdade.</p><p>Durante as aulas, senti cada vez mais vontade de olhar para Josten e observar suas atitudes. Quero estudar ele. Quero entender se ele é um perigo para minha família e se ele precisa ser parado. Mas até agora ele é uma incógnita. </p><p>Por que ele fala todos os dias comigo e com Aaron? Por que ele se afasta depois de poucas palavras quando é o Aaron que está na escola e por que insiste em conversar quando sou eu?</p><p>Será que ele sabe de algo?</p><p>Ao final das aulas, vou até o estacionamento do mercado encontrar Kevin. Meu irmão está na sua casa e novamente está atrapalhando os horários de trabalho de Kevin. Estamos tentando convencê-lo a acompanhar o namorado nos dias em que ele treina o time para seu pai. Mas, infelizmente, isso tem deixado o humor de meu irmão ainda mais descontrolado. Ele não está nada satisfeito com nossa insistência e nem com o fato de que Betsy está nos apoiando. Aaron em seus momentos de achar que todos estão contra ele.</p><p>Isso me cansa.</p><p>Ao ir até o carro de Kevin, está chovendo, então apenas sigo andando sem levantar o rosto. Não quero molhar minhas roupas mais ainda, estou estou com pressa. Quando entro no carro, jogo minha mochila no banco de trás, e Kevin dá a partida. </p><p>Ficamos de frente para uma pessoa andando, e ele para o carro, para que a pessoa possa passar na nossa frente. O guarda chuva atrapalha um pouco a visão de quem é, mas reconheço a roupa.</p><p>É Neil.</p><p>Vi essa roupa tantas vezes hoje que decorei cada detalhe dela. E ele está me vendo com Kevin.</p><p>	Fico em choque. Não sei por que, mas não quero que ele me veja com Kevin. O que ele vai pensar disso? Eu entrar no carro de um cara. Será que isso vai fazer ele pensar que somos amigos? Que somos namorados?</p><p>A ideia dele achar que somos namorados me enlouquece, e grito para que Kevin acelere. Ele me obedece, e enquanto saímos do estacionamento, pede para que explique.</p><p>- Ele é o garoto que vive falando comigo e com Aaron. Ainda não entendi qual é a dele.</p><p>- Aposto que depois dele ver esse seu surto, vai achar que você é bem esquisitinho e talvez deixe vocês em paz.</p><p>Tomara.</p><p>Peço para que ele me leve direto à oficina. Não estou com cabeça para agora ir até sua casa e lidar com a situação de Aaron. Prometo que passarei lá assim que o carro estiver pronto, e é o que faço. O tempo sozinho me ajudou a pensar, e infelizmente percebi que quero ir atrás de Neil e explicar tudo. Explicar quem sou, o que estou fazendo e quem é o Kevin.</p><p>Isso é insano, mas parece ser a única coisa que parece coerente.</p><p>Por que eu quero contar a ele?</p><p>Por que eu o acho tão instigante?</p><p>Por que eu reparo tanto nele?</p><p>Aaron está comendo quando chego na casa de Kevin, e Kevin tomando banho. Meu irmão não fala comigo e eu não falo com ele.</p><p>	Quando ele está em seus momentos com crises de raiva, é melhor deixá-lo quieto e não insistir, ou ele pode acabar falando algo que depois faz se sentir culpado.</p><p>- Seu carro está bem? - Kevin entra na cozinha usando só uma calça jeans e meias. Ele dá um beijo nos lábios de meu irmão e um sorri para o outro. Legal. Eu sou o vilão, mas o namorado merece carinho.</p><p>Como se eu já não estivesse acostumado. Pelo menos ele tem uma pessoa por quem não está com raiva.</p><p>- Está sim. Demorou um pouco pra ficar pronto, e por isso já tenho que ir pra casa. </p><p>- Já? - Kevin olha o horário na tela do celular.</p><p>- É. Vou começar mais cedo hoje pra adiantar algumas coisas - trabalho em uma boate. Ele sabe que não tem o que começar mais cedo, mas não insiste. Meu irmão nem presta atenção. </p><p>- Ok. Aaron vai dormir aqui hoje. Amanhã ele deve ir pra escola, não é amor? - Kevin levanta o queixo de Aaron com dois dedos. </p><p>- É. Claro. Vou sim.</p><p>Me despeço e entro em meu carro. Vou em casa, tomo um longo banho e dirijo até a farmácia onde Neil trabalha. Estaciono o carro e fico uns 10 minutos pensando se vou realmente fazer isso. </p><p>Dizer a verdade.</p><p>Não acredito que estou realmente prestes a fazer isso.</p><p>Crio coragem, saio do carro e entro na farmácia. Ele está no balcão atendendo um senhor de idade. Ele me olha. Neil volta sua atenção para o homem.</p><p>Mas que merda eu estou fazendo?</p><p>Por que eu vou confiar nesse garoto?</p><p>O que ele significa para mim a ponto de eu querer contar para ele algo tão importante para o meu irmão gêmeo?</p><p>Nada nele diz que posso confiar. Nada nele me passa qualquer sensação além de curiosidade. Eu só quero saber quem ele é, não contar o que eu sou, quem eu sou e o que eu faço.</p><p>Dou a volta para sair antes que ele termine o atendimento, decidido a não pôr em risco minha família por conta de uma atitude irresponsável minha, quando vejo um papel informando que estão querendo contratar mais um funcionário para atender o balcão. Pego o papel e levo para o carro. Na manhã seguinte vou ligar e pedir mais informações sobre a vaga de emprego.</p><p>Trabalhar com Neil pode me dar uma chance de descobrir mais sobre o garoto. E quem sabe, saber se ele representa algum perigo para minha família ou não.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 8. descanso no campo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron tem ido certinho para a escola faz algumas semanas. Todos os dias, quando ele chega, pergunto sobre como foi e se houve algo de diferente. Já virou rotina Neil Josten conversar com ele e os dois estão quase tendo o que podemos considerar como uma “amizade”. É difícil imaginar se para meu irmão isso terá algum futuro, pois ele nunca foi muito amigável, e Neil Josten já foi mais longe do que a maioria dos colegas de turma que ele teve já foram - principalmente porque o Neil foi o único que realmente tentou.</p>
<p>Os dois conversam algumas vezes entre as aulas, fazem trabalhos juntos e meu irmão inclusive tem ficado mais animado em ir à escola. Gosto de ver o quanto ele está ficando bem com essa amizade, e ao mesmo tempo me sinto frustrado porque desse jeito não tenho nenhuma oportunidade para vê-lo. Preciso descobrir se ele ainda pode representar algum perigo ou se essa amizade é algo sincero. </p>
<p>Não voltei à farmácia onde ele trabalha. Entretanto, umas três vezes tentei segui-lo após a escola, e achei curioso ele sempre ir até o hospital. Não sei o motivo para ele ir até lá e nem porque fica tantas horas esperando, mas é algo que pretendo descobrir. Quais segredos Neil Josten esconde?</p>
<p>Pretendo descobrir todos os seus segredos. Há algo nele que me faz querer saber de tudo. E eu vou saber</p>
<p>Enquanto tudo está se encaminhando para termos uma normalidade - Aaron, por exemplo, decidiu aceitar que eu e Kevin não estamos querendo prejudicar sua vida, e começou a acompanhar os treinos do time universitário alguns dias na semana -, decido que posso arriscar e arranjar um emprego que seja durante o dia. A farmácia é uma ótima oportunidade, mas quando entrei em contato com o dono, ele informou que já havia conseguido alguém. </p>
<p>A ideia de trabalhar na farmácia não é a melhor de todas, pois eu não sei se conseguiria esconder o meu nome ou quem eu sou de Neil Josten. Mas essa ideia ainda me atrai.</p>
<p>Além disso, comecei a procurar por outros empregos e a economizar para o próximo ano, quando pretendo que eu e Aaron entremos na universidade. </p>
<p>Até agora não encontrei nada, portanto, continuo indo todas as noites até a boate e passo minhas manhãs planejando meu futuro.</p>
<p>Nos próximos dias haverá um grande feriado na cidade e a escola de Aaron vai parar por alguns dias. Como meu irmão gêmeo tem estado muito bem ultimamente, Kevin e eu concordamos que seria uma boa ideia para os dois ficarem alguns dias sozinhos na casa de campo do treinador Wymack, pai de Kevin. </p>
<p>Esses dias sozinho me daria tempo para fazer o que eu quisesse em relação a investigar Neil Josten. Porém...</p>
<p>Nicky está voltando da Alemanha e pretende passar alguns dias conosco. </p>
<p>Por conta da sua vinda, Kevin e Aaron decidiram nos convidar para irmos com eles. O que seria uma viagem de casal se tornou, então, uma viagem em família. Eu estava decidido a rejeitar o convite, mas Nicky aceitou extremamente animado e não tive muito direito de escolha.</p>
<p>Consegui folga nesses dias na boate para esses dias. Na manhã do dia da viagem, logo após Aaron sair para ir à escola, busco Nicky no aeroporto. </p>
<p>Seu entusiasmo por estar novamente em casa é contagiante, mas não deixo que ele perceba isso - nem teria como perceber, já que Nicky monopoliza qualquer conversa em que ele entra, e isso é bom. Não preciso falar, apenas incentivar quando Nicky está comentando sobre Erik e sobre o seu emprego na Alemanha. A vida dos dois juntos está finalmente dando certo e fico feliz por eles. Durante muito tempo houve uma relação dividida entre dois países e Nicky temia que isso pudesse separá-los. </p>
<p>Quando Aaron chega da escola, todas as coisas estão prontas para iniciarmos a viagem. Ele se arruma, tomando banho e pegando o que quer levar junto para 4 dias em uma casa de campo chique (pelo que Kevin me informou, há até piscina e o termo “casa de campo” não é para nos induzir a pensar que será tudo rústico, simples. Vindo do pai de Kevin, nada me surpreende). </p>
<p>Kevin chega logo após Aaron, e após cumprimentar Nicky e uma conversa rápida, ele vai até o quarto do meu irmão. Ouvimos os dois rindo e conversando, mas não prestamos atenção em nada do que estão falando.</p>
<p>- Vamos todos no mesmo carro? - Nicky guarda seu celular no bolso da jaqueta que está vestindo.</p>
<p>- E ir ouvindo esses dois sendo melosos por 3 horas? - Indico na direção do quarto de meu irmão. Nicky dá um risinho. - Eu vou com o meu carro. Você tem opção de escolher em qual carro ir.</p>
<p>Meu irmão e o namorado vêm até nós abraçados. Aaron está sorrindo e Kevin parece meio sem jeito - provável que por algo que meu irmão deve ter dito para ele. </p>
<p>- Eu vou com você - Nicky informa ao sair de dentro de casa. Giro a chave do carro no dedo indicador e espero para que o casal saia, para que assim eu possa trancar a casa. </p>
<p>Quando estou em meu carro, com Nicky sentado ao meu lado, espero enquanto Kevin termina de ajeitar as coisas de Aaron no banco de trás (e também pare de beijar meu irmão), para seguir ele. Não sei chegar na casa de campo do seu pai e não quis pesquisar o trajeto antes. Segui-lo vai ser mais prático, pois vou poder deixar minha mente ficar vagando, sem preocupações como reparar onde estou e o caminho que devo fazer.</p>
<p>Nicky pede para ligar o ar condicionado do carro para que fique bem frio, coloca um moletom como apoio contra a janela do passageiro. Com os fones de ouvido conectados ao seu celular, ele fecha os olhos e fica em silêncio.</p>
<p>Ele deve estar cansado da longa viagem de avião, portanto, sua companhia não será um incômodo nas próximas horas.</p>
<p>Ligo o aparelho de som do carro e deixo o volume baixo para não correr o risco de acordá-lo e sigo o carro caro de Kevin por longas 3 horas.</p>
<p>Quando finalmente paramos, é em frente à uma casa grande de três andares construída com o que parece ser uma madeira muito cara. Ser técnico de um time universitário deve render muito dinheiro.</p>
<p>- Chegamos - dou um leve empurrão no ombro de Nicky, que acorda assustado. </p>
<p>- Como assim “chegamos”? - Ele olha para fora do carro, tentando se localizar.</p>
<p>- É. Você dormiu o caminho todo. Aliás, obrigado por não ter sido um grande incômodo nessa viagem.</p>
<p>Saio do carro, deixando-o sozinho. Kevin e Aaron estão retirando as bagagens dele e rindo um com o outro. Sorrio ao ver meu irmão agindo desse jeito. Gosto de ver quando ele está bem, mesmo que há uma voz em minha mente me lembrando que isso pode não durar ou que isso pode ser ele estando “bem demais”.</p>
<p>Retiro minha mala do porta malas e deixo aberto para que Nicky possa retirar a sua também. Jogo a chave do carro para meu primo, para que ele possa trancá-lo quando parar de agir com tanta lentidão.</p>
<p>Entro na casa e facilmente entendo o que Kevin disse sobre não ser algo rústico. Todos os móveis exalam modernidade e dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. </p>
<p>A porta de entrada dá para um espaço aberto, com uma cozinha grande, uma sala espaçosa e com uma televisão presa na parede em cima da lareira.</p>
<p>- Uau - falo baixinho.</p>
<p>- Então, aqui embaixo fica sala, cozinha e sala de jantar tudo junto - Kevin indica ao nosso redor. Percebo que Nicky já está dentro da casa conosco. - Tem um banheiro aqui embaixo também. Aquelas portas - ele indica portas francesas próximas do sofá - dão para a área da piscina e cozinha externa. Subindo a escada, temos o andar com dois quartos com suítes e mais uma sala de televisão. Vocês dois decidem em qual quarto vão ficar, pois isso não me importa. O último andar todo é um quarto, em que eu e o Aaron vamos ficar. </p>
<p>Dito isso, Kevin segura a mão do meu irmão e eles vão em direção à escada, conversando baixinho enquanto sobem. Faço sinal para que Nicky me siga. Após decidirmos quem fica com cada quarto, simplesmente liguei o ar condicionado do meu quarto, tirei as botas e me deitei. A coberta por cima da minha cabeça.</p>
<p>Sou acordado pelo que deve ser horas depois por um batida alta na porta do quarto.</p>
<p>Calço as botas novamente e então saio do quarto. </p>
<p>- Interessado em sairmos para uma boate? Bebida e muitos caras bonitos? - Nicky sorri, animado e piscando para mim. De nós 4, sou o único que não está em um relacionamento e o único para quem essa frase poderia ser dita. Porém, Nicky sabe que não tenho o hábito de sair por aí atrás de caras bonitos. </p>
<p>- Beber eu aceito, mas dispenso a parte de “caras bonitos” - faço aspas no ar. </p>
<p>Procuro por algo para comer.</p>
<p>- Onde estão os outros dois? </p>
<p>- Estão trancados no quarto desde que chegamos, mas acho que não dormiram em nenhum momento.</p>
<p>Faço um gesto com a mão para que ele pare de falar. Não preciso de detalhes da intimidade do meu irmão com o namorado.</p>
<p>Ouvimos os dois rindos na escada, e logo depois eles nos encontram na cozinha. Ambos estão sem camisa e com o cabelo molhado. Faço uma careta ao ver isso, principalmente porque sei que será assim em todos os dias do feriado.</p>
<p>- Vamos sair para beber e dançar - Nicky avisa.</p>
<p>- Ok. - Kevin dá de ombros e abre a geladeira, pegando uma jarra de água gelada. Ele serve um copo para ele e um para meu irmão, e o beija antes de entregar o copo. Meloso. </p>
<p>- Posso saber como é que tem comida aqui se você veio com a gente? - Pergunto por curiosidade.</p>
<p>- Meu pai estava aqui até ontem e comprou um monte de coisas. </p>
<p>Olho que horas são na tela do meu celular e aviso que vou tomar banho para me arrumar. Estipulamos sair em uns 40 minutos, pois Nicky precisa de tempo para se arrumar. Decidimos que vamos parar em um restaurante para comer algo que nenhum de nós precise preparar - já que ninguém gosta de cozinhar, e eu não estou interessado em gastar meus dias fazendo comida para ninguém - e, em seguida, vamos à boate que Kevin garantiu ser muito boa.</p>
<p>Oficialmente, eu e Aaron podemos entrar na boate, por termos 18 anos. Entretanto, não podemos comprar bebida por não termos 21, mas como Kevin tem 21 e Nicky tem 22, não haverá nenhum problema.</p>
<p>Não compreendo bem as leis sobre idade, mas não me importo com elas desde que eu consiga ir onde eu quiser. </p>
<p>E claro, Aaron não beberia mesmo se tivesse idade, já que não pode por conta dos seus remédios.</p>
<p>Decidimos ir apenas com o carro de Kevin, que é mais espaçoso do que o meu e assim também não precisamos nos preocupar com quem vai beber ou não. </p>
<p>O jantar é barulhento, com Nicky falando para Kevin e Aaron as coisas que já me contou pela manhã, então deixo minha mente vagar para o que deve estar acontecendo agora na cidade que deixamos. Será que Neil Josten está pensando sobre o curioso garoto da sua turma? Será que ele está em alguma festa, se divertindo, dançando? Será que está beijando alguém? Alguma garota? </p>
<p>Será que ele está com aquele cara com quem o vi falar algumas poucas vezes? Matt, se não me engano. Ele e o grupinho de amigos.</p>
<p>Pensar neles me faz sentir falta da Renee, minha única amiga. Estudamos no mesmo colégio até a formatura, mas só nos falávamos durante os treinos de Exy. Ela era uma boa companhia e sempre que conversávamos, eu não me sentia com tédio. Além do fato de que ela era a única pessoa daquela escola que conhecia meus problemas e que sabia quem eu realmente sou.</p>
<p>Isso se alguém pode dizer que sabe quem eu realmente sou. Acredito que nem eu saiba.</p>
<p>Mas ela é a pessoa mais próxima de me conhecer - tirando, claro, meu irmão.</p>
<p>Não temos nos falado muito, principalmente por falta de tempo. Mas estou sentindo sua falta. Quero ligar para ela assim que voltarmos do feriado e pedir para sairmos uma noite dessas. </p>
<p>Ao entrarmos na boate, sou atingido por uma necessidade de me embriagar. Por trabalhar em uma boate, estou acostumado com o barulho e com o que acontece nelas, mas mesmo assim sempre me incomodo com o excesso de pessoas ao meu redor.</p>
<p>Digo para Nicky o que vou querer beber e sigo Aaron e Kevin a procura de uma mesa. Encontramos uma com facilidade. Me sento e observo enquanto Aaron puxa o namorado em direção à pista de dança. Quando Nicky chega com vários drinks, ficamos assistindo o “showzinho” dos dois juntos. A diferença de altura entre eles é bem visível, mas parece que entre eles ela é um charme a mais. </p>
<p>Ambos gostam de dançar e são bem animados, ao mesmo tempo em que são carinhosos um com o outro. </p>
<p>Os dois estão olhando fixamente um para o rosto do outro e sorrindo. Kevin passa a mão pela bochecha de meu irmão e segura sua nuca. Ele se inclina enquanto que meu irmão estica seu corpo um pouco para cima, e a boca dos dois se encontram. </p>
<p>- Ver casal fofo se beijando me lembra que estou longe do Erik e isso me deixa carente - Nicky diz em meu ouvido para que a música alta não prejudique. Dou uma risada pelo seu comentário e bebo, me distraindo dos dois.</p>
<p>Me sinto um invasor às vezes. Sinto que desrespeito a privacidade deles de casal. </p>
<p>Estarmos aqui hoje é algo errado, pois eles precisam de um tempo juntos sem ninguém para perturbar. </p>
<p>Apesar de Kevin viver sozinho, meu irmão não costuma dormir muito na sua casa. Eles se vêem todos os dias, mas sempre acompanhando a rotina um do outro, e não aproveitando momentos sozinhos. E quando estão sozinhos, costuma ser em momento de crise do meu irmão.</p>
<p>Em algum momento, Nicky se juntou a eles na pista de dança. Fico observando os três juntos, mas não tenho interesse em ir até lá. Estou bebendo, observando as outras pessoas e pensando.</p>
<p>Pensando. Pensando.</p>
<p>Faço muito isso.</p>
<p>O que será que vai acontecer nas próximas semanas?</p>
<p>Meu irmão vem até mim sorrindo. Kevin está segurando sua mão, e quando eles se sentam, a banqueta de Kevin é puxada para ficar bem próxima da do namorado. Ele dá um beijo na nuca de meu irmão e isso parece íntimo demais. </p>
<p>- Viu algo que te interessa? - Meu irmão grita na minha direção. Dou de ombros. Não reparei em ninguém que pudesse me interessar. - Estou com sede. </p>
<p>Aaron observa as bebidas ainda na mesa.</p>
<p>- O que você está fazendo? - Kevin reage surpreso.</p>
<p>- Bebendo, meu amor - há um sorriso no rosto de Aaron.</p>
<p>- Meu bem, você acha que isso é uma boa ideia? - Kevin e seu tom cauteloso. </p>
<p>- Lógico. Eu estou bem, não vejo motivos para evitar um drink hoje.</p>
<p>- Você não vai beber - digo. A atenção dos dois volta para mim. - Você não vai beber - repito mais alto.</p>
<p>É visível que Aaron não gostou.</p>
<p>- Eu não vou beber, mas você vai? - Seu tom de voz indica que ele está irritado. </p>
<p>- Eu não tenho nenhum problema quando envolve bebida, mas você tem. Você sabe disso, e vai ouvir o que eu e o Kevin estamos falando.</p>
<p>- Quer saber, Andrew? Eu não vou ouvir, não.</p>
<p>- Amor - Kevin segura o queixo do meu irmão e tenta fazer com que Aaron olhe para ele. Aaron o ignora.</p>
<p>Meu irmão se levanta e fica de frente para mim.</p>
<p>- Você acha que pode ficar o tempo todo me dizendo o que fazer ou não?</p>
<p>- Eu posso sim, Aaron.</p>
<p>- O que te dá o direito de se meter em minha vida desse jeito?</p>
<p>Dou uma risada. Ele realmente está falando isso?</p>
<p>- Ah, talvez tudo? - Dou ênfase no tom de deboche em minha fala. - Você, talvez, tenha se esquecido de quem eu sou. Seu irmão gêmeo. Aquele mesmo irmão gêmeo que desistiu da própria vida por você.</p>
<p>- Você não desistiu de nada - Aaron reclama. Kevin olha de um para o outro, sem saber o que fazer.</p>
<p>- Eu parei tudo. Eu era para estar na universidade, jogando Exy pro pai do Kevin, mas você me vê falando disso? Não. E sabe por quê?</p>
<p>Ele fica em silêncio, me encarando. Reconheço o quanto ele está irritado comigo. E ele ainda acredita que está bem e que beber não seria nada demais. Meu irmão não consegue reconhecer sinais de seu comportamento, mas acredita ser capaz de lidar com tudo sozinho e do jeito que ele bem entender.</p>
<p>- Eu não trabalho em horários normais para sempre estar disponível para você e para os momentos em que preciso assumir seu lugar na escola. Eu trabalho em uma boate para poder ter dinheiro para os seus remédios e para bancar você. Eu sou a sua família e a pessoa que não desistiu de você em nenhum momento, mas você prefere agir como se eu só estivesse querendo prejudicar você ou tirar coisas boas da sua vida. </p>
<p>Dou uma risada. Enfim saio da banqueta e fico de frente para ele.</p>
<p>- Kevin e eu estamos o tempo todo tentando fazer o que é melhor para você, mas você tem sido uma pessoa bem amargurada e que não aceita nada disso. Eu parei minha vida para que você consiga lidar com a sua, e acho que isso me dá direito de me meter nas suas decisões precipitadas e inconsequentes. </p>
<p>- Ah, é mesmo? - Aaron dá um sorriso sarcástico. - Me explica uma coisa. Você vai para a escola para me ajudar a lidar com a minha vida ou para ver o Neil Josten? Isso está um pouco confuso para mim…</p>
<p>Dou dois passos para trás. Fico surpreso com sua fala. Como ele pode achar que eu não estou fazendo isso por ele? Eu só estou tão interessado nesse garoto por medo de que ele seja um perigo para o que fazemos.</p>
<p>Alguém toca em meu braço e o puxo rapidamente. É Nicky. Ele deve ter assistido a cena. Algumas pessoas ao nosso redor estão nos encarando.</p>
<p>Pego um copo de dose na mesa e viro. Pego outro e faço o mesmo. Aaron continua à minha frente, me encarando. Espalmo a mão em seu peito e o empurro para trás.</p>
<p>Vou em direção a pista de dança. Não danço, mas quando alguém se aproxima de mim, uso como distração. Infelizmente, a boca de um cara não é uma boa distração. Acabo me afastando. </p>
<p>Nenhum deles está na mesa, e nem me dou ao trabalho de procurar por eles na boate. Envio uma mensagem para Kevin dizendo que estou indo para o carro e que em 5 minutos quero ir embora. </p>
<p>Em 5 minutos, eles me encontram no carro. </p>
<p>Há silêncio. Meu irmão não fala com ninguém, nem com Kevin. Apenas Nicky tentou falar, mas ninguém respondeu e ele acabou desistindo.</p>
<p>Chegando na casa, já estou fora do carro antes mesmo que ele esteja desligado. Havia pego a chave da entrada e a uso para abrir a porta. Deixo a porta escancarada e corro escada acima, batendo a porta do quarto com força.</p>
<p>Não consigo dormir durante toda a noite. Sei que quando todos acordarem, Aaron vai agir como se nada tivesse acontecido e nem falar sobre. E eu vou ter que engolir, novamente, o meu lado da história para agir de uma maneira que seja melhor para ele.</p>
<p>Sei que me limito muito em relação ao meu irmão. Sempre que tenho um sentimento negativo que envolve nosso relacionamento, eu preciso suprimir ele pois meu irmão não lidaria bem com ele, mas ninguém se importa com como eu lido com isso.</p>
<p>Eu não sei de que forma isso pode me afetar com o tempo, mas eu sempre tive noção de que não poderia deixar os meus sentimentos afetarem os sentimentos de meu irmão. Eu consigo ter controle, ele não. Eu preciso proteger ele, não o contrário.</p>
<p>Devo ter dormido apenas uma ou duas horas, e acordo antes de todos. Preparo um café da manhã e vou até a piscina. Ajeito uma espreguiçadeira na sombra, pego algumas almofadas e adormeço. </p>
<p>Quando acordo, há movimentação ao meu redor. Meu irmão está parado à beira da piscina, rindo com Kevin. Quando meu irmão vê que estou acordado, Kevin aproveita seu momento de distração e o empurra na água. Aaron dá um grito e quando submerge, joga água na direção do namorado.</p>
<p>Kevin tira a camisa que está usando e pula na piscina. </p>
<p>Nicky empurra com as pernas outra espreguiçadeira para ficar ao lado da em que eu estou e me entrega uma xícara de café. Ele retorna para dentro de casa e volta com um prato de bolo de chocolate em mãos, que também entrega para mim.</p>
<p>- Imaginei que você não teria comido nada ainda, apesar de ter sido quem fez o bolo.</p>
<p>- É, eu preferi vir para cá ao invés de comer.</p>
<p>- Conseguiu dormir? - Só balanço a cabeça como resposta. - Nem eu, na verdade. Esses dois ficaram conversando demais e acho que a cama deles fica bem em cima do quarto em que estou.</p>
<p>- Você se deu mal então - dou uma risada. </p>
<p>- Infelizmente, sim. Não gostei de vir da Alemanha para ouvir um casal meloso transando. Sinto falta do Erik desse jeito.</p>
<p>- Vocês três estão me cansando, sabia?</p>
<p>Nicky dá um sorriso e bebe seu café.</p>
<p>- Humm, Andrew? - Presto atenção em meu primo, mas fico olhando para Kevin e Aaron brincando na piscina. - Quem é Neil Josten?</p>
<p>- Ninguém, por quê?</p>
<p>- Porque o Aaron jogou esse nome na sua cara durante uma discussão.</p>
<p>- Aaron não fala coisas muito coerentes quando discute. Você não precisa levar à sério tudo o que ele fala.</p>
<p>- Mas acho que dessa vez existe realmente uma coerência no que ele disse. - Respiro fundo, termino meu café e vou para dentro fazer outro. Nicky me segue, como eu sabia que faria.</p>
<p>- Ok. Presta atenção porque eu não vou repetir nada.</p>
<p>Ele confirma com a cabeça e se senta na bancada da cozinha.</p>
<p>- Tem um garoto da turma do Aaron que tem prestado muita atenção e eu tenho a impressão de que ele sabe que somos duas pessoas diferentes. Então, eu comecei a reparar nele, principalmente porque ele fala com Aaron todos os dias.</p>
<p>- E o que acontece se ele souber que vocês são duas pessoas diferentes?</p>
<p>Dou de ombros.</p>
<p>- Ou ele fica de boca fechada, ou ele nos entregue para o conselho escolar e isso significa que Aaron reprova ou talvez até algo. </p>
<p>- E você está preocupado com isso?</p>
<p>- Exato. Não sei qual é a dele, e quero descobrir, mas Aaron não pode saber da minha preocupação.</p>
<p>- E por que não?</p>
<p>Encaro meu primo.</p>
<p>- Você está brincando, certo? Não entendeu o porquê dele não poder saber sobre isso? Meu irmão vai surtar por causa do medo de sermos pegos e não vai fazer bem para ele.</p>
<p>- E esse Neil Josten parece ser um cara legal?</p>
<p>- Ainda não sei.</p>
<p>- Como ele é?</p>
<p>- Esquisito - respondo rapidamente.</p>
<p>- Não, fisicamente.</p>
<p>- Ah. Pouca coisa mais alto do que eu. O cabelo dele parece castanho às vezes, mas geralmente parece ser ruivo. Ele tem olhos azuis, de um tom bem bonito. </p>
<p>- E você acha ele bonito?</p>
<p>Dou de ombros.</p>
<p>Nunca parei para pensar se ele seria bonito ou não.</p>
<p>- Não sei, porque isso é irrelevante. Eu estou querendo saber as intenções dele, e não sobre sua aparência.</p>
<p>Nicky dá um risinho e serve mais café em sua xícara. Apoio meus cotovelos na bancada, de frente para ele. Encaro meu primo.</p>
<p>- Ah, Andrew, se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vai te dizer. - Ele se afasta, rindo, e volta para a área da piscina.</p>
<p>Mas que merda ele quer dizer com isso?</p>
<p>Sinto meu celular tocando no bolso da jaqueta que estou usando. Quando pego ele, reconheço como sendo o número da farmácia em que Neil Josten trabalha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 9. contratação e convite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Oi mãe. - Digo, sorrindo para a pessoa deitada na cama do hospital assim que cruzo a porta do quarto. </p><p>A pessoa não reage, não me olha em resposta e nem demonstrar ter ouvido minha chegada.</p><p>Já faz alguns dias que tem sido dessa forma. Minha mãe está piorando cada vez mais rápido e não há muito o que ser feito por ela.</p><p>Eu tenho 17 anos e logo vou ficar sozinho, pois sei que todas as tardes que passo com minha mãe podem ser a última. Ela vai morrer e eu não posso fazer nada para evitar isso. E ter consciência disso não torna nada mais fácil. Eu estou tentando não pensar nesse fato, pois sei que não vou conseguir lidar com a perda da minha mãe. </p><p>Ela é tudo o que tenho. Cresci com nós dois longe de sua família e sem querer saber da família do meu pai. Ela sempre foi tudo o que eu já tive e esteve presente em todos os momentos importantes para mim.</p><p>Nos primeiros sinais de sua doença, ela tentou esconder de mim e eu permiti. Senti medo. Acreditava que se fingisse que nada estava acontecendo, nada iria nos afetar. Fui um tolo.</p><p>Agora, estou vendo ela morrer dia após dia, na minha frente, e fingindo que nada disso está acontecendo.</p><p>Durante os dias em que ela ainda conseguia conversar, ficávamos falando sobre qualquer coisa que surgisse em mente por horas e mais horas. Minha mãe quando se cansava, pedia para que eu lesse trecho de livros para ela. Com o passar dos dias, eu chegava e ela já estava cansada demais, então eu só lia e ela me ouvia.</p><p>Agora, não tenho certeza se ela ainda está ouvindo, mas eu continuo lendo e falando com ela. Estou sendo o suficiente por nós dois.</p><p>- Como você passou a noite? - Dou um beijo em sua bochecha e me sento ao lado da cama. Pego em minha mochila o livro que estamos lendo. Enquanto procuro pela página em que paramos no dia anterior, atualizo minha mãe sobre as notícias da minha vida. Quero que ela saiba que vou ficar bem.  - Tio Stuart volta da Inglaterra amanhã. Ele disse que vai ficar comigo por um tempo, pelo menos até o meu aniversário de 18 anos, que como você sabe, será em apenas alguns meses. Depois disso eu termino a escola, vou entrar na faculdade e ele vai poder voltar à Inglaterra. </p><p>Ela mexe a mão um pouco, e é a única reação que terei. Tomo isso como incentivo para continuar uma conversa.</p><p>- Sabe, eu estava pensando sobre a faculdade. Recebemos, na escola, alguns folhetos sobre a Universidade de Palmetto e há alguns cursos bem interessantes e diversos programas esportivos. Não que eu seja muito esportivo, mas seria legal ter algo assim para ocupar meu tempo na faculdade. O que você acha?</p><p>Conhecendo minha mãe tão bem como conheço, tenho certeza de que ela diria que eu não deveria entrar em nada que pudesse prejudicar meu desempenho acadêmico. Porém, ela também apoiaria qualquer decisão que eu tomasse, pois eu não iria decidir por nada sem ter certeza de que será o melhor e que, também, serei capaz de lidar com isso.</p><p>- Existe a possibilidade de que se eu entrar em um programa esportivo, terei uma bolsa de estudos. Só que claro, eu precisaria estar no time da escola já, o que eu não estou. - Dou uma risada e faço um carinho na mão da minha mãe. - Eu pensei também em estudar linguística. Sabe, primeiro estudar espanhol, que eu ainda não sei, e depois poderia estudar sobre a linguagem. Li uma coisa bem legal sobre neurolinguística e isso me pareceu interessante. Teria que fazer mestrado em outra universidade, mas eu realmente gostaria de estudar isso.</p><p>“É, mãe, eu sei que não temos dinheiro para isso, mas eu posso tentar uma bolsa. E eu também posso trabalhar para pagar por isso. Claro que não terei condições de ir para o melhor programa de neurolinguística do país, pois é em Harvard e além de muito concorrido, é muito caro. Só que eu posso tentar algum outro que ainda é bom, mas acessível.”</p><p>Não sei nem como lidarei com questões como faculdade em meu futuro, mas sinto que preciso deixar minha mãe saber que estou pensando nisso. Quero que ela veja que eu vou ficar bem, que eu vou ter o futuro que ela queria para mim. Eu quero que ela saiba que eu estou pensando em mim. </p><p>Mesmo que eu saiba que não terei condições de viver esse futuro, é o que ela quer para mim. E é o que eu também quero. Por ela. </p><p>Para não me preocupar com assuntos sob os quais não tenho o menor controle no momento, procuro exatamente onde parei a leitura no dia anterior e começo a ler. Leio, mas não consigo prestar atenção às palavras.</p><p>As duas horas de visita passam voando, e avançamos bastante no livro. Precisarei retomar essa parte do livro hoje à noite, pois realmente não consigo lembrar de muito do que li. </p><p>- Mãe, eu preciso ir trabalhar. O horário de visitas está quase chegando ao fim também. As enfermeiras vão me ligar se você precisar de mim para alguma coisa. Então, descansa. Eu volto amanhã, prometo. </p><p>Dou um beijo em seu rosto e faço um carinho em seus cabelos.</p><p>Quando estou na porta do quarto, me viro para ela novamente. Tento gravar na memória a imagem de minha mãe, por medo de que essa possa ser a última vez que a verei.</p><p>Vou andando até a farmácia, com fones de ouvido tocando música extremamente alta. Mesmo assim, não consigo me concentrar em nada que não seja meus pensamentos.</p><p>Eu sei que até eu ter 18 anos, o tio Stuart vai cuidar de mim. Mas o compromisso dele não deve seguir além disso. Aos 18, eu estarei sozinho no mundo. Pois todos nós sabemos que minha mãe não estará aqui para me ver fazendo aniversário.</p><p>Ela não verá meu aniversário de 18 anos. Não me verá formando na escola, nem entrando em uma faculdade. Não verá meu primeiro relacionamento e nem minhas desilusões amorosas. Não verá enquanto eu formo uma família.</p><p>Mas analisando bem a minha situação, ninguém verá nada disso.</p><p>Stuart é meu tio, mas por que ele iria querer fazer parte da vida do filho da irmã que pouco conhece? O que eu sou para ele? Nada. Ele não tem obrigação comig.</p><p>A família da minha mãe a deserdou, e meus avós já morreram. Não há dinheiro para receber deles, e eu também não iria querer se tivesse. Eles desprezaram minha mãe quando ela precisou deles, então para mim, eles não precisariam fazer parte da minha vida.</p><p>Portanto, preciso dar um jeito de arrumar um outro emprego ou até mesmo assumir mais turnos na farmácia. Todo dinheiro que eu conseguir guardar vai ser essencial. Porque, sendo bem realista, eu provavelmente não terei condições de pagar por uma universidade. Não sei nem se terei condições de pagar pelas despesas até me formar na escola. </p><p>Chego na farmácia sem nem perceber. Como conheço bem o caminho, é automático chegar aqui perdido em pensamentos. Abro a porta de entrada, tiro os fones de ouvido e vou para trás do balcão. Entro na sala dos funcionários, guardo minha mochila, tiro o moletom que estou usando e visto o uniforme. Quando volto para o balcão, percebo que o dono da farmácia está andando pela loja conversando com alguém. Não consigo ver quem é, e me distraio disto quando um cliente aparece na minha frente. É um adolescente e em suas mãos há apenas pacotes de camisinhas. </p><p>Não comento nada, mas a vontade é de dizer que ele não precisa ficar sem graça. Apenas lhe informo o valor que ficou e entrego o seu troco.</p><p>Após ele, mais dois clientes aparecem para serem atendidos. Só então que o meu chefe se aproxima. Atrás dele vem andando Aaron Minyard.</p><p>- Neil, como está sua mãe? - Todos os dias, quando me encontra, ele primeiro pergunta sobre ela. Os dois sempre se deram bem e eu consegui este emprego por causa disso. Afinal, nem todas as farmácias da cidade deixariam eu trabalhar com 16 anos, receber o salário completo e ainda poder retirar todos os medicamentos caros para um tratamento de câncer. A amizade que os dois sempre tiveram contribuiu com essas condições de contratação.</p><p>- Sem mudanças. Passei duas horas com ela. </p><p>- É realmente uma pena que você não consiga ficar mais tempo com ela nesse momento. - Ele apoia os cotovelos no balcão a minha frente. - Eu fui visitá-la hoje pela manhã. A enfermeira me informou que você logo chegaria, mas eu não pude esperar por você. E o seu tio? Ele está ficando com você?</p><p>- Não exatamente. </p><p>- Como assim?</p><p>Percebo que Aaron está bem atento à minha conversa. Não sei se me sinto à vontade de um estranho como ele ainda é para mim, saber sobre a minha vida pessoal.</p><p>- Ele tem negócios na Inglaterra, portanto não pode ficar muito tempo longe. </p><p>- Então você está sozinho em casa?</p><p>- Sim, mas não faz mal. Ele estará voltando para cá nos próximos dias, e pretende ficar comigo até que eu complete 18 anos.</p><p>- Que não está muito longe, não é mesmo?</p><p>- Menos de 3 meses.</p><p>- Ele vai ficar com a sua guarda até lá? </p><p>- Sim. Na verdade, ele e minha mãe assinaram alguns documentos antes dela piorar, para que meu pai não decida aparecer dizendo que tem direito de ficar comigo.</p><p>- Espero que seu pai não apareça em nenhum momento. Ninguém precisa ligar com aquele imprestável. - Ele diz isso com todo o carinho que consegue, mas a verdade é que meu pai é realmente um imprestável e não ninguém precisa tentar suavizar quando me fala isso. Não precisei conhecê-lo para saber disso. Ele era violento, largou a esposa e o filho. Quem faz isso não tem como prestar. </p><p>Dou uma risadinha.</p><p>- Às vezes esqueço que você o conheceu.</p><p>- Sorte sua que não tem lembranças dele. Sua mãe fez muito bem em nunca ter lhe contado nada.</p><p>Concordo com a cabeça e então olho para Aaron. Ele ainda está visivelmente prestando atenção em nossa conversa. Só agora que reparo que ele está usando o uniforme da farmácia. Faz sentido, então, que ele estivesse andando pela loja com o dono e que agora esteja parado prestando atenção na conversa de outras pessoas. Ele está esperando.</p><p>- Houve contratação nova? - Indico para o rapaz. Ele me encara, sem falar nada. Seus cabelos não estão realmente arrumados, mas também não estão como a bagunça que costuma estar em alguns dias. Não consigo tirar muitas informações disso, vou precisar observar seu comportamento então. </p><p>Sorrio para ele, esperando que sorria de volta. Não sorri. Não estou surpreso. Ele nunca sorri.</p><p>Ele é um mistério, e me sinto cada vez mais tentado a descobrir o que ele esconde.</p><p>- Ah, sim. Esqueci de comentar - meu chefe sorri. Ele é uma pessoa muito boa, mas é muito desligado. - Esse é o Minyard. Ele vai assumir alguns turnos e vocês dois vão trabalhar juntos durante alguns dias na semana. Por favor, Neil, ensine para ele como funciona tudo, pode ser? Eu tentei explicar mais ou menos, mas acredito que a prática, o dia a dia com os atendimentos, será um aprendizado melhor.</p><p>- Claro, ele pode me acompanhar, observar como faço e então trocamos, e eu passo a observar ele atendendo. Que tal? - Minha pergunta final é direcionada ao próprio “Minyard”. </p><p>- Pode ser. </p><p>- Então pode ir para o outro lado do balcão com o Neil. Eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver fora daqui, então, vocês dois cuidem de tudo. - Meu chefe se volta para mim, me entrega uma das cópias da chave da porta da frente da farmácia. - Neil, você pode fechar para mim? Não pretendo voltar hoje. </p><p>- Claro, fecho sim.</p><p>- Ah, não esquece de fechar o caixa e guardar tudo no cofre.</p><p>Concordo com a cabeça e guardo a cópia da chave no bolso.</p><p>- Estou indo então, crianças. Qualquer coisa que acontecer, o Neil pode me ligar. </p><p>Aos sábados, o movimento sempre é mais fraco. Os únicos clientes que atendemos acabam sendo adolescentes para comprar remédio contra ressaca ou camisinhas. Os primeiros eu atendo e Aaron fica atento a tudo. Depois, deixo que ele os atenda e eu observo de uma pequena distância. Ele aprende rápido e isso é bom.</p><p>- Então, Aaron - falo assim que um grupo de meninos saem da loja. Ele não me olha e nem demonstrar ter percebido que falei com ele. Em alguns momentos do dia, ele está bem distraído e isso é curioso. - Aaron? - Chamo novamente. Dessa vez ele olha ao redor, assustado.</p><p>- Oi?</p><p>- Por que você quis trabalhar aqui na farmácia?</p><p>Ele dá de ombros.</p><p>- Pareceu ser um emprego tranquilo e o salário é bom. </p><p>- Entendi. </p><p>Ele se senta ao meu lado atrás do balcão e tira uma chave de carro do bolso da calça preta que está usando. Ele a gira no dedo indicador. Fico concentrado em sua mão. </p><p>- Então você não está vindo trabalhar aqui para passar mais tempo comigo? - A pergunta surpreende até a mim mesmo. Ele deixa a chave cair, e ela vai parar do outro lado do balcão. Seu corpo se vira na minha direção.</p><p>- Como é?</p><p>- Nada - dou uma risada, mas sinto que estou com o rosto vermelho.</p><p>Não sei de onde isso saiu. Não sou uma pessoa impulsiva. Sempre planejo bem o que vou falar, por isso realmente não sei o que aconteceu aqui.</p><p>- Você acha que eu vim trabalhar aqui por causa de você? - Sua voz mostra zombaria. </p><p>- Eu não acho isso, só falei a primeira coisa que passou na minha cabeça porque o silêncio estava chato.</p><p>Ele balança a cabeça concordando.</p><p>- Vai ali buscar a chave do meu carro, já que derrubei ela por causa da sua pergunta indiscreta demais. - Ele indica com o queixo na direção em que a chave foi parar.</p><p>Levanto da cadeira, suspirando, e faço o que ele disse. Não o faço por ele ter me dito para fazer, mas sim porque isso me dá a oportunidade de sair de perto dele. Após entregar a chave para ele, me afasto e ando pelos corredores, organizando coisas que nem estavam fora do lugar. Qualquer desculpa para não me aproximar novamente é útil.</p><p>Escuto a porta da farmácia sendo aberta, e fico surpreso ao dar de cara com Matt e Seth sorrindo para mim.</p><p>- Josten - Matt grita animado. - Sabia que iria encontrar você aqui.</p><p>- Viemos aqui só para falar com você, cara! - Seth passa um braço ao redor de meus ombros e ri alto.</p><p>Eles já beberam. Não é nenhuma surpresa, afinal, os adolescentes da minha escola normalmente fazem isso aos sábados à noite.</p><p>- O que você vai fazer quando sair daqui? - Matt está de frente para mim e Seth.</p><p>Observo que Aaron está se aproximando, com as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça.</p><p>- Vou para casa - respondo.</p><p>- Cara, não. Você precisa ir na minha festa! Por favor, Josten. Faz muito tempo que você não sai mais a gente. - Seth me aperta com mais força contra seu corpo.</p><p>- Concordo com o Seth, Neil, e você sabe que isso raramente acontece - Seth tenta dar um chute em Matt, que só ri. - Sentimos sua falta. As meninas querem ver você. </p><p>- É, cara. Você nunca fala com a gente na escola. Até parece que não quer mais ser nosso amigo. Sentimos sua falta.</p><p>A verdade é que nunca tivemos realmente uma briga ou algo que me fizesse deixar deles. Eu só parei de ir nas festas e de andar com eles na escola. </p><p>Gosto deles, e sei que eles gostam de mim, mas sentia que eu não me encaixava na vida deles. </p><p>- Neil - Aaron me chama. Olha para ele, assim como Matt e Seth. - Eu preciso saber sobre uns medicamentos, você pode me ajudar?</p><p>Concordo com a cabeça. Sei que ele não precisa saber de nada, então imagino que seja apenas um “auxílio” para que eu possa usá-lo como desculpa para me esquivar dos rapazes.</p><p>- Seth, Matt, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Eu fecho a farmácia hoje, mas se não estiver muito cansado, vou à festa de vocês. Pode ser? - Digo, já pensando em não aparecer e no fato de que eles nem perceberão minha ausência. </p><p>- Você precisa prometer que vai - Seth diz. - Conhecemos você. Sabemos que você não vai quebrar uma promessa, então prometa.</p><p>Ou talvez eles percebam minha ausência.</p><p>- Você pode levar ele também - Matt olha para Aaron. - Sou o Matt e esse é o Seth. Somos amigos do Neil e vamos dar uma festa hoje. Quem é você?</p><p>- Minyard - ele responde. Por que não fala o primeiro nome? Curioso. Todos estudamos no mesmo ano na escola, portanto, Matt e Seth devem inclusive saber quem ele é.</p><p>- Então, Minyard, afim de ir na festa? Vai ter bastante bebida e várias meninas.</p><p>- Não quero beber e não me importo com meninas. Mas vou pensar sobre ir. Talvez apareça por lá.</p><p>Ele, então, volta para o balcão de atendimento.</p><p>Seth e Matt trocam um olhar curioso entre si, e então começam a rir.</p><p>- Neil, você promete que vai? Leva seu amigo também. </p><p>- Prometo, sim, Matt. Vejo vocês mais tarde então.</p><p>Depois que eles saem da loja, volto para onde Minyard está e o encontro mexendo no celular.</p><p>- Quer ir nessa festa? </p><p>Ele dá de ombros.</p><p>- Você quer ir?</p><p>- Não sei. Mas prometi que iria.</p><p>- São seus amigos? </p><p>- Mais ou menos. Eles costumavam ser meus amigos, mas eu me afastei. </p><p>- Por quê?</p><p>- Não me encaixava com eles. Eu sentia que sempre estava atrapalhando os planos deles, e quando os dois começaram a namorar com duas amigas nossas, eu me afastei de vez.</p><p>- E agora você vai na festa deles.</p><p>- É isso.</p><p>Ele guarda o celular novamente e olha pra mim.</p><p>- Acho que então temos uma festa para ir. Sorte sua que eu tenho carro e posso te levar para casa depois.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que tenham gostado. </p><p>Meu perfil no twitter, onde vou sempre avisar sobre novos capítulos: @moniquestjosten</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>